A Fresh Start
by Mistress Rose 2010
Summary: The Undertaker caught his wife Michelle, cheating on him with a younger man, he becomes deeply depressed and drinks himself to the point of Death. But Simone brings him back and give him a fresh start on life and love, with a little brotherly twist. WARNING: Strong sexual content, 18 and older only.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

He sat in his den watching sports but not really paying attention to the football that was being shown, he took another drink from his beer that was sitting in his hand. He was on his fifth beer that evening he was trying to down his pain, the pain of finding out that his new wife was having an affair with another man a much younger man. He thought for sure this time he had found a woman who really loved him and who would be true to him but he was wrong again. Would he ever find true love? Is he even meant to be happy or he is meant for loneliness and sorrow? These questions filled his mind as he tried to drown his pain and sorrows with the beer that was sitting in his hand slowly getting warm.

Glen was sitting in his locker room thinking about his friend Mark, he had just found out that his new bride was cheating on him with a younger man. This was Mark's third marriage the first two had ended the same way the wife had cheated on his best friend. Glen honestly didn't know if Mark could recover this time, this was Mark's last hope for happiness and love. But it had come crashing down two short years later, he was worried really worried. Mark wasn't angry or throw things around he just told Michelle to leave and never come back. The divorce was quick and easy Mark had Michelle sign a prenep, Glen was able to convince Mark to do that with Michelle. Mark didn't like the idea at first but Glen had thrown in the kid card and that was all it took for Mark to agree into getting a prenep.

Glen hadn't heard from Mark in almost a month, this wasn't like him at all he would usually hear from him in a week or two but four weeks without a word. He knew this was bad really bad, Glen needed to speak with Vince right away and get some time to see his friend and help him get through this horrible time. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Vince's number, he picked up after two rings. Glen explained the situation to Vince and he agreed to give Glen some time off to help his friend. He had six weeks to help his friend get back to his somewhat old self again, he just hoped that his friend didn't do anything stupid and that he was still alive when he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six Hours Later, 3am

Glen arrived at Mark's house a little after 3 am, he wasn't sure what he was walking into all he knew was that Mark needed him even if Mark didn't know it yet himself. Glen took a deep breath before he opened the door to Mark's house, as he opened the door to the house the most horrible smelled filled his nose. He covered his nose and looked around for the source of the horrible smell; Glen first went into the kitchen and saw that it hadn't been touched in weeks. Dust covered the counters and the appliances, Glen then went into the living room only to find it too had a light covering of dust. Glen went upstairs and checked every room still Mark was nowhere to be found, he was starting to panic Glen ran back downstairs to check Mark's office. He wasn't there either, there was only one place left to check the den that was the one place Glen hadn't checked yet. He made his way to the back of the house the smell was getting stronger as Glen got closer and closer to the den; he covered his nose as reached for the door to push it open.

When Glen opened the door to the den he saw nothing but beer cans all over the floor and the furniture, Mark had been living on nothing but beer for the last four weeks. It would be a miracle if Mark was still alive and not dead from alcohol poisoning or starvation, Glen made his way over to the lazy boy that Mark was sitting in. He feared that he would be dead, but as he made his way over Glen saw Mark left his arm to take a drink of his beer. When Mark saw that it was empty he simply threw it away from him and grabbed another one from the six pack that was sitting next to him on the floor. Glen was happy that his friend was still alive but also upset that Michelle had put him through this much hell. She was the one to blame for Mark being like this, she was his last hope of being happy, Michelle was his one last chance of finding true love for the rest of his days. But she threw that all away when she cheated on him with another man, Mark gave her everything, he gave her his heart, his soul, everything and she just stepped all over it like they were nothing. Glen was going to make sure she would pay for this in due time but right now Glen had to look after his friend and get him healthy again at least physically anyway, mentally that was a whole other problem. He would have to call in help for Mark's mental health, first he would get Mark cleaned up and then make a call to Simone to see if she was willing to help get Mark better again. If there was anyone he could trust to help him it was her but first Glen needed to get Mark cleaned up and to the hospital who knows what sitting in human feces and urine for four weeks has done to him.

Glen helped mark stand to his feet but it was obvious that Mark hadn't moved from that chair in four weeks when he fell right out of Glen's arms and unto the floor. Glen had no other choice then to throw Mark over his shoulder and carry him upstairs to the bathroom to give Mark a bath. Once in the bathroom Glen turned on the water and poured some soap into the tub, next he undressed Mark and set him in the tub for the bath. Glen grabbed some wash clothes from the cabinet and proceeded to bathe Mark, Mark just sat there not really paying attention to what was going on. It was like he was lost in his own mind, there but not really there; it was his way of dealing with the pain and hurt of what had happened to him. Glen felt for bad for his best friend and wished he could take all the pain away for him, he just hoped that his friend would be able to recover from this somehow.

Glen then washed Mark's hair and decided to trim his overgrown goatee, it had grown a lot in the last four weeks, Glen was amazed at how quickly Mark's hair grew. With Mark's hair washed and his goatee trimmed he decided that Mark was clean enough to get out of the tub and get dressed to go to the hospital. Glen grabbed the biggest towel he could find in the cabinet and placed it on the sink while he helped Mark out of the tub. With Mark hanging onto his shoulders Glen quickly grabbed the towel and placed around Mark's waist and then carried him into the bedroom to get him dressed. He gently place Mark on the bed and went to his dresser to find Mark some clothes, he grabbed the first thing he could find. A pair of sweat pants and an old work out t-shirt along with some underwear and a pair of socks, Glen then quickly dried Mark off and got him dressed. Which was kind of easy even though Mark was unresponsive and a giant baby practically; with Mark dressed Glen went looking for Mark's keys to the truck. He found then next to the door in a little glass bowel that just for keys, with the keys to the truck in his pocket Glen went back upstairs and gently picked up Mark and carried him to the truck. With Mark safely in the truck and buckled in he went back inside to get Mark's wallet and any other information he might need to give the hospital. Once he found what he was looking for Glen went back to the truck and drove to the hospital to get Mark checked out to make sure he was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A hotel room in Baltimore, MD 4:30 am

Simone's cell phone began to ring, she had left the ringer on incase Glen had decided to call her to let he know how Mark was doing. She looked at her phone and saw that it was indeed Glen that was calling her at 4:30 in the morning.

"Hey Glen, Is everything ok? How's Mark?" Simone was anxious to hear how Mark was doing.

"Hey Simone, he's not doing well at all actually." Glen wanted to be honest with his new friend, right now he needed someone to help him and someone to be there for him too.

"Oh my god Glen, what's wrong? What happened?" Simone feared the worst, she thought Mark was dead, he had killed himself.

"I found Mark, he is alive amazingly somehow, but he is hurting bad Simone really bad. I found him sitting in his own urine and feces, Michelle hurt really bad. He is so depressed Simone, I have never seen him like this I don't know what to do I'm scared, I'm afraid I'm going to lose my best friend." Glen was almost on the verge of tears, he loved Mark like a brother and was afraid that he was going to lose his closest friend he had ever had.

"Oh baby, don't worry you got to Mark just in time. We are not going to lose him I promise ok? I will on the first flight to Florida and I will help you take care of Mark. Now tell what hospital are you at so I can sit with Mark once I get there so you get some rest after I arrive." Simone knew Glen, she knew that he took Mark to the hospital to get checked out.

Glen gave her the information without a fight, right now he really needed a friend and someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Simone also knew that she was going to take control of cleaning up Mark's house while he was in the hospital. She wanted everything to be as normal as possible for Mark when he got released if he got released that is. Simone once again reassured Glen that everything was going to be okay that she would be there as soon as she could and would call him back to let him know when she would flying into Florida. She hung up with Glen and called the airport to find out when the soonest flight to Florida was, there was a 7:30 to Florida that was the soonest she could get. Luckily the flight was only five hours so she would be there by 2 pm to be by Glen and Mark's side and help them through this terrible time in their lives. Once she booked her flight she had to call Vince and let him know of the situation, he was not going to be happy about this but this was for family and family comes first in her book.

"This better be important if you are calling me at 5 am." Vince was very grumpy.

"I'm so sorry Vince but Glen needs my help taking care of Mark, he is in really bad shape boss please I need time off to help him." Simone pleaded with Vince to get time off to help Glen and Mark.

"How bad is bad?" Vince gave his full attention and became worried about his old time friend and number one superstar.

"Well Glen didn't tell me everything yet but he did tell me that Mark is alive and that he found him sitting in his own urine and feces. They are at the hospital now getting Mark checked out, Mark is really depressed boss, he needs our help please let me go help." Simone once again pleaded with her boss to get time off to help her friends.

"Alright no problem, take all the time you need to help Glen and Mark, and tell Glen that I changed my mind and to take all the time he needs. He will know what that means be safe Simone and if you guys need anything all you have to do is call ok?" Vince gave Simone and Glen his full support.

"I sure will Vince thank you so much Vince I really appreciate this. I promise when I am done helping Mark and Glen I will work my ass off for you I promise." Simone wanted her boos to know that she would her repay her boss for his kindness.

"Don't worry, I know you will and don't worry none of the other wrestlers will know about what is going on with Mark. As far as everyone is concerned he is on vacation and you guys are handling family issues and everyone else with just have to deal with that." Vince knew that was one of Simone's worries but he would make sure that was taken care and not have her worry about that.

"Thank you Vince, you're the best boss." Simone was happy that her boss was so understanding and caring of his wrestlers. With her worries somewhat relived she said goodbye to her boss and started packing her bag for Florida.

With her bag packed and ready to go it was time to head to the airport to catch her flight, Simone checked out of her hotel and got a taxi to the airport. Once at the airport Simone decided to call Glen and get an update on Mark's condition.

"Hey sweetie how you holding up there? How is Mark?" Simone wanted to make sure her boys where doing ok.

"I'm a little better, the doctors are running a bunch of blood work and tests on Mark. They are doing a full work up on him, plus they are giving a lot of shots too because of the way I found him. I will know the test results in a couple of hours but I'm really worried about Mark's mental health really. He is just sitting there, not really responding to all that is going on; it's like he has checked out mentally or something. I don't know how I can help him there, what are we going to do Simone?" Glen was worried about Mark's mental health more than his physical.

"He will be alright Glen, I'm sure we can find a doctor that will help us and show what to do in the mean time we will just love him and make him comfortable as much as possible. I got a flight to Florida, I will be boarding here in a few minutes I should be at the hospital around 2:30 or 2:45. Don't worry Glen everything is going to be alright please try not to worry ok, when I get there you will stay at a hotel till I get Mark's house cleaned up ok? And please don't argue with me on that you have had enough to deal with already I already know of a company that I can call to help me. So don't worry about that and I also called Vince too and he said for us to take all the time we need to help Mark get better." Simone reassured Glen that everything was going to be ok and that Mark was going to be fine.

"Wow, you did a lot in so little time you are an amazing woman Simone thank you." Glen was touched by how Simone had already done in such a short amount of time, he was glad to have her helping him.

Over the loud speaker Simone's flight was being called to board, the friends said goodbye and hung up with each other. Simone boarded the plane and sat back in her seat for the five hour plane ride to Florida, she decided to get some sleep to help her through what was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five hours later, Florida

Simone's plane had landed in Florida, the nap on the plane had been good for Simone and she was ready to face the challenges of getting Mark healthy again both physically and mentally. She got her luggage and grabbed the first taxi she could get and went straight to the hospital Glen had taken Mark to. Right at 2:30 Simone walked through the hospital doors and made her way to the floor Mark was on, as she stepped out of the elevator she saw Glen talking to a doctor and made her way over to them. Glen saw Simone from the corner of his eye and wrapped her up in a big hug, he was ready to cry as Simone wrapped her arms around her big friend. The doctor had finished what he was saying and left Glen to tell Simone had that all he had just told Glen, the friends went over to the waiting area and sat down so they could discuss the test results.

"Take your time sweetie, just breath and relax then tell what the doctor said." Simone was rubbing Glen's back to help him calm down so he could tell her what the doctor had said.

After about ten minutes of breathing and Simone rubbing his back Glen was finally to speak and tell

Simone what the doctor had said.

"Well the doctor said that Mark is suffering from a serve case of starvation, along with a case of alcohol poisoning, he also has several sores on his back side that have gotten infected due to the way that I found Mark. The doctor also said if I haven't found Mark when I did he wouldn't have lasted another week so he was lucky that I found him when I did. Simone I don't know what I'm going to do about his mental health though, a doctor is looking at him now." Glen started to cry he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Don't worry Glen I'm sure Mark will pull through this he has you and me to help him through this tough time. And with his mental health we will get him the best doctor in the state of Florida, will get the best in the country if we have to." Simone tried to make Glen feel better about all that was going on at the moment.

"Thanks Simone but right now the situation looks really bleak, I just feel so helpless I wish there was something I could do for him." Glen wanted so bad to help his friend, he felt so helpless at the moment.

"I know sweetie but you have to remember that we are helping him by being here for him and plus we will help him get better by getting him the help he needs. But right now you need to go to your hotel and get some sleep, I will stay here with him tonight so he won't be alone. Tomorrow I will go over to Mark's house and have it cleaned from top to bottom I have already called a cleaning crew to help me get the job done. But I need to please tell the doctor that it is ok to release information to me so I can tell you what they say, can you do that for me sweetie?" Simone needed to know all that the doctors had told Glen, she had a feeling that Glen was holding back information from her.

"Okay I will tell that it is ok to release information to you." Glen got up from his seat and went over to the nurse's station and told the nurse that it was ok to release information to Simone. He had fill out a couple of forms and the deal was done afterwards he went back over to Simone and sat back down next to her.

"Thank you Glen, I promise I will call you as soon as the doctor comes back with the test results. Now please go get some sleep you need your rest and please try to eat something if you can." Simone knew Glen was tired both physically and mentally, he face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had been awake for days.

"Are you sure you will be alright here by yourself?" Glen was a little unsure of leaving Simone alone overnight to watch over Mark for him but Simone's smile helped feel better and eased his mind.

"I'm sure Glen, now please go get some rest and I will you here at 8am if you can, I need to be at Mark's by 9 so I can help the cleaning crew." Simone wanted to get out of the hospital and on his way to his hotel so he could get some rest and a hot meal in his belly.

"Ok I will be here; here is the key to his house and the code for the gate I want to give this to you now so I don't forget later." Glen handed Simone the spare set of house keys where she immediately put them on her key chain so she won't lose them.

"Great, thank you Glen. Now please go get some sleep and something to eat too." Simone walked Glen to the elevator and gave him a giant bear hug before the elevator took Glen downstairs to leave the hospital.

With Glen finally gone to get some much needed rest Simone decided to talk to the doctor and get all the information that Glen left out and see if the other doctor was done evaluating Mark's mental condition. The nurse called for the doctor and he arrived within five minutes, they went back into the doctor's office where he told everything he had told to Glen only thirty minutes earlier. Simone was in shock Mark had several infections and a lot of sores on his body, he would have died in a matter of days if it wasn't for Glen. With Mark in the hospital he was going to make a full recovery in a couple of weeks, but mentally that was a whole other story. As Simone and the doctor talked there was a knock on the door and the doctor that was evaluating Mark's mental health had finished his tests. His face had a look of concern and despair on it, Simone knew the results were not good.

"Hello Doctor Jones I have finished my tests." The doctor was unsure if he could give the results to the young woman who was sitting in the chair across from Dr. Jones.

"It's alright Doctor, she is family of Mr. Calaway, how is his mental condition?" The doctor was anxious himself to hear how Mark was doing mentally.

"Well to be quite honest, not good I'm afraid he is completely catatonic. He is there but not there Mark has checked out mental in laymen terms. He could be like this for a few weeks or for months depending on the trauma he has suffered, if you don't mind me asking you ma'am what happened to Mr. Calaway in the last four weeks to make him go so far into himself?" The doctor hoped there might be some way to get Mark to come back to reality.

"He just divorced his third wife Michelle, they were only married for about two and half years but he was really depending on this marriage to work. He was really hoping she was the love of his life the one he could spend the rest of his life with, he didn't get mad or anything he just told her to get her things and leave and never come back. It wasn't like him at all, they got divorced because his wife was cheating on him with a much younger man. Please doctor will Mark ever come back to us?" Simone was worried that Mark might never come back to reality or his friends.

"It's hard to say honestly but I have seen and heard of people coming back from such severe emotional trauma but this will take time. He won't come back in a day or so it may take weeks or months for him to come back. I would suggest that once he physically able to that he be taken away from Florida to a more relaxing place. Somewhere that doesn't hold any painful memories for him, somewhere calming and relaxing for him. But it is up to you and the rest of his family to make that decision, right now all you can do is be there for him and give him time. He will come around when he is ready to, Doctor Jones if you don't need anything else from me I have to check on some other patients of mine." The young doctor was anxious to get back to his other patients that also needed his help.

"No that is all, thank you Doctor." Doctor Jones shook the young man's hand before he left the room and said goodbye to Simone as he left.

"Are you alright Simone?" The doctor was worried that all this information might be too much to handle for the young woman.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about what the doctor said about taking Mark to a different place to recover. I think it might be a very good idea but I will have to talk to Glen and see if he is willing to go along with the idea." Simone hoped that Glen would agree to her idea of taking Mark away from Florida to another place to finish his recovery but where would they go, where could they take Mark without anyone bothering them or Mark for that matter.

"I think that is a great idea, if Mark responds well to the treatment he should be ready to leave in about two weeks. I know it sounds like a long time but consider the state he was found in he needs at least that long in here to recover any less and I don't feel comfortable with him traveling anywhere." The doctor was very adamant about Mark's recovery.

"No problem Doctor may I see Mark now please?" Simone wanted to see him and know for herself how bad he was.

"Alright he put him in a private room with a guest bed set up next to him, if you need anything the nurse is right down the hall. I must warn you though there are a lot of tubes and wires hooked up to him and he has a feeding tube in also to help him get his weight back up as well. In a couple of days we will start physically therapy to help him get his muscles back into shape and once you have taken him to a relaxing place he will need to continue his therapy there too." The doctor explained Mark's needs as he lead Simone down to Mark's room where he was resting peacefully at the moment.

"Thank you Doctor Jones for taking care of Mark and we will do everything that you have said I promise." Simone reassured the doctor that she would take good care of Mark and all his needs would be meet.

Simone walked into Mark's room and was shocked by the sight of all the tubes and wires that were hooked up to Mark. She dropped her bag in a corner and went over to Mark's left side and held his hand, it was cold and pale you could see every single vein that was in his hand. Mark was so frail and childlike all she wanted to do was pick Mark up and hold him close to her chest and make him feel better. Simone leaned over the bed very gentle and kissed Mark on the forehead and whispered softly in his ear.

"_Hi Mark, my name is Simone. Glen is a friend of mine, I know we don't know each other very well but I am here for you to help you get through this horrible time. Please Mark come back to us, we need you and we love you. Your children need you Mark, Glen needs you and I need you too, please come back to us Mark please. I love you." _

Simone kissed Mark on the cheek this time and sat down next to him still holding his hand, she stayed like for hours never leaving his side unless it was to go to the bathroom. Simone decided that she would get something to eat so she called down to the cafeteria and have them bring her up something and then try to get some rest before going over to Mark's house to help clean.

Once Simone finished eating she grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and sat right back down next to Mark. She continues to hold his hand as she drifted off to sleep, hopefully within the coming weeks Mark would get better and everyone could relax a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Simone found herself in what appeared to be a living room of some sorts, there was a lazy boy, a couch and a giant tv sitting in front of the lazy boy. She slowly walked over to the chair and saw a man sitting in it, the man was Mark, he was just staring at the tv not really paying attention to it. Simone slowly walked around to the front of Mark and kneeled down in front of him, he had such a sad defeated look on his face. Any minute he was ready to cry, Simone took Mark by the shoulders and pulled him into a giant hug and began to rub his back. Within seconds Mark begin to let the tears flow that he had been holding back for the last four weeks. _

"_It's ok Mark, you can let it out cry all you want to. You don't have to be strong right now, I am here for you." Simone continued to rub Mark's back as cried even harder into Simone's shoulder. _

_After what seemed like forever Mark finally began to calm down a little and realized that Simone was the one he was crying on._

"_I'm sorry for getting for your shirt all messy." Mark was a little embarrassed by his actions._

"_It's ok Mark you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it is only a shirt besides you have been through a lot and you have every right to feel the way you do. No one thinks any less of you, we still love you and want to do everything we can to help you." Simone wanted Mark to know the she was here to help him and not make him feel bad at all. _

"_Thank you Simone but right now I don't know if I am ready to go back to reality and face what has happened. I know I have to eventually but right now I don't think I can." Mark didn't think he could the real world at the moment so he decided to stay in his fake one. _

"_That is okay Mark and I don't blame you for wanting to stay here either, I was just wondering though if it would be alright if Glen and I took you somewhere else to help you recover." Simone hoped that Mark would agree with the idea of going somewhere else to recover._

"_That actually sounds like a good idea." Mark was happy with the idea of waking up somewhere other than Florida, right now he couldn't deal with being in Florida. _

"_Ok where would you like to go?" Simone wanted to get Mark's input before She and Glen made a final decision. _

"_Not Texas and definitely not Florida and not Hawaii either, I always did like going to Tennessee to visit Glen when I was younger. He has such a nice calming home, alright I would like to stay with Glen at his home in the mountains." Mark made up his mind as to where he wanted to recover. _

"_It shall be done Mark, do you want me to stay with you a little while longer or would you like me to go?" Simone hoped that Mark would ask her to stay a little while longer. _

"_You can stay a little while longer so I can get to know you better." Mark wanted to know who this young woman was and why she was invading his dreams. _

_Mark and Simone talked for what seemed like hours getting to know each other, Mark had finally fallen asleep in his lazy boy while talking to Simone. He was tired mentally so she decided it was time for her to go and let Mark rest, she got and gently kissed Mark on his forehead before covering him with a light blanket that was sitting next to him on the floor. With Mark soundly asleep Simone left the way she came _

_and found herself awake and sitting next to Mark in the hospital. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simone got up from her seat kissed Mark on the forehead one more time and looked at her phone to check the time, it was 5am. She still had a couple more hours before she had to get ready to leave to go to Mark's house so sat back down and went back to sleep.

Simone's alarm on her cell phone went off two hours later, she awoke refreshed and ready to tackle the day. When Glen showed up to relieve her she would tell him all the doctor had told her and hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for waiting to tell him what the doctor had said. Simone decided to take a quick shower and change into some old clothes she wouldn't mind getting dirty, with some time to spare she called down to the cafeteria and ordered some breakfast for herself. While she was finishing up her meal Glen had arrived right on time as always now was going to be the hard part of telling him what the doctor had told her yesterday.

"Hi Glen, did you get any rest last night?" Simone hoped Glen would be in a better state of mind.

"Yeah I did and it really helped too, so what did the doctor say about Mark's mental condition? I know he talked to you but I also know you wanted to wait to tell m e so it won't stress me out any further then what I already was." Glen knew exactly why Simone didn't call him last night but he wasn't mad at all he was actually grateful she hadn't called. He honestly didn't knows how much more he could of handled last night.

"Well the doctor said just what we were thinking, Mark is catatonic because he is depressed about the divorce but he also said that he would recover in time we just have to be patient and love him through this tough time. He also suggested that we should take him somewhere else to recover, he said it might help him come back sooner if he was away from Florida." Simone gave Glen a minute to think about this before she continued.

"Ok but where would we take him, there are a lot of places that hold bad memories for Mark I don't have a single clue as to where we could take him to recover." Glen was beginning to get frustrated with himself.

"Glen sweetie, don't worry about that I know exactly where to take him but I have some good news that will help you feel much better." Simone smiled up at her giant friend to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

"Really? What good news?" Glen was curious now by Simone's smile.

"Last night as I was sleeping I talked to Mark in the dream world, some way somehow I was able to go into his mind and talk to him. He is really hurt Glen but I was able to get through to him and let him know that we miss and love him and we are to take care of him. I asked Mark if he was willing to go somewhere else to help him recover and he agreed to the idea he said that he would like to go to your place in the mountains of Tennessee. I think that once he is there for a little and realize that he is there he will come back to us Glen, I really think this will work. But Mark has to stay here for two weeks until he is recovered physically the doctor won't release him before then. So what do you think Glen? Does that sound ok with you can Mark go to your place to recover for a while?" Simone hoped Glen would agree to the idea of taking Mark to Tennessee to help him recover.

"Of course Mark can go to my place to recover I just wish I had thought of it sooner, I know Mark will make a full recovery there." Glen walked over to his best friend and whispered in his ear that once he was better physically he was going to Tennessee to recover mentally.

"Thank you Glen this will mean so much to Mark, you're such a sweetie." Simone stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Glen's cheek. In turn which had caused Glen to blush.

"No problem Simone anything for a friend." Glen hugged his friend tightly before she had to leave to help clean up Mark's house.

"Well I have to get going before I miss the cleaning crew, is it alright if I borrow the truck to get over to Mark's house?" Simone didn't want to take a taxi she knew it would take way too long to get there if she took one.

"Sure here you go just be careful with it okay?" Glen knew Mark didn't like the idea of anyone driving his truck except for himself and Glen but considering the circumstances I don't think Mark would mind.

"I will I promise I will be back as soon as the cleanup is done." Simone hugged Glen one more time and went over to Mark kissed him and his forehead and whispered in his ear that she would be back in a little while and told him that she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With her goodbyes said Simone left the hospital and drove to Mark's house, she had gotten the directions last night while she was sitting with Mark before she fell asleep. She was prepared for the worst so she told the cleaning crew the truth and they were still willing to help her. As Simone turned onto Mark's street she saw the cleaning crew outside the gate waiting to be let in, she drove a little faster to reach the crew and the gate. Once at the gate Simone quickly hopped out of the truck open the gate let the crew in and followed in behind them up to Mark's house.

They parked in front of the house and waited to be instructed by the head clean up guy Matt, Simone had informed him of the situation and the condition of the room needing to be cleaned the most.

"Simone thank you so much for inviting us here today to help take care of this situation while your friend is in the hospital, we all wish him a speedy recovery." Matt expressed his thanks and concern for Mark before getting down to business.

"Thank you Matt and thank you everyone for coming so quickly to help this really means a lot to me and the home owner." Simone expressed her thanks as well.

"Ok now to business, we are here to work on one room and to remove everything from that room. This room has a lot of beer cans and human fecal matter in it, so I want everyone to be wearing their masks and suits at all times while working in that room. I also want everyone to take breaks every 15 minutes to get fresh air and water, no expectations but before we even touch that room we need to lay down plastic so the rest of the house does not get contaminated. So let's do that first and then go from there."

Matt had laid out the plan and everyone was ready to work.

With the plan laid out everyone went straight to work, within 20 minutes the plastic was laid out and everyone started to work on the den that needed to be cleaned and sanitized. The crew began by removing all the beer cans and trash that was all over the floor, after an hour and a half all the beer cans were removed and on the truck. It took ten bags to gather up all the cans and trash that had filled the once beautiful room, next the crew removed the furniture and carpeting that was in the room. Simone had told the crew to trash the lazy boy and the couch that was in the room, she wasn't going to take a chance with the couch even though it was far away from the main mess. She had decided to keep the entertainment center though, she knew it could be disinfected with enough bleach. Once the room was completely cleared out the crew set about cleaning and sanitizing the room which took about an hour to do. With the room and the rest of the house cleaned Simone decided she would treat the crew to a wonderful surprise. She had ordered pizza and sodas for everyone, when the pizzas arrived everyone was greatly surprised that she had done such a thing. As the feast was winding done to a close the carpet people had arrived to install the new carpet that needed to be replaced. Simone had gotten in contact with the people Mark had ordered the carpet from and asked them to install fresh carpet in the den. Once the carpet was installed Simone had the men bring in the entertainment center that was sitting out on the lawn. All that she needed now was for the furniture people to arrive with the new couch and lazy boy she had ordered yesterday. Simone had a couple of hours before they arrived so she decided to take a nice hot relaxing shower and wash her clothes as well.

The crew had done a very good job of cleaning Mark's house and taking care of the den, it was well worth the cost of having them come out on such short notice. The shower was so relaxing for Simone, all her tension just melted away with the hot water as it ran down her body and into the drain. Forty-five minutes later Simone got out of the shower and pulled on a robe from the bathroom closet. She then made her way down to the laundry room to put her clothes in the dryer, with her clothes in the dryer Simone decided it was time to call Glen and give him an update on the house.

"Hi Glen, how you doing sweetie?" Glen had picked up after one ring.

"I'm doing ok, how are things going over there?" Glen had hoped all the cleaning was done so he could spend the night at Mark's house for the evening.

"Everything is great over here, all the cleaning is done I am just waiting for the furniture people to show up and deliver the new lazy boy and couch I ordered yesterday. They will be here in about an hour I had them come late because I didn't know how long the clean up would take." Simone was being honest with Glen but suddenly a scheme had come to her mind while she was talking to Glen and immediately went into the kitchen to put her plan into action.

"That's great so I should see you in about an hour and half or so right?" Glen was beginning to get lonely with not being able to have Mark talk to him back as Glen talked to him.

"Yeah I will be there in about two hours and I will have a surprise for you when I get there." Simone was smiling to herself as she was thinking of her wonderful scheme.

"Oh I love surprises, I can't wait!" Glen was already beginning to feel better now that he had a surprise to look forward to.

"I promise you will love it but right now I have to go and work on your surprise I will see you soon sweetie, tell Mark I said hello and that I will see him soon." Simone was excited and ready to get to work, Glen said a quick goodbye so she could get to work on her surprise.

Simone ran upstairs to find something to wear so she could go to the store to get the supplies she had needed, she found a pair of shorts had belonged to Michelle and one of Mark's t-shirts. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys locking the door on her way out. Simone drove down to the closest grocery store to pick up all that she needed, she was going to make meatloaf one of man's the favorite dishes. She was also going to make mashed potatoes, cornbread, green beans, and a red velvet cake, Simone knew how both Mark and Glen loved this meal. Maybe by some miracle it would help bring Mark around and out of his funk that he was in, with all the supplies paid for Simone bought the cargo in the truck and headed back to Mark's to make the surprise feast for her men.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once back at Mark's Simone made the meatloaf and the cake, these thing were going to take the longest after those were in the oven she set about preparing the green beans. She decided to throw in some bacon along with a little salt, pepper and butter to give them an extra hint of favor. After the green beans were ready to be cooked Simone set about making the mashed potatoes, she had picked the small red potatoes. They were one of her favorites and knew the boys loved them too, all Simone had to do was wash them and cut them into pieces and cook them. Once the potatoes were cooking she put the cornbread in the oven to bake, the meatloaf was half way done and the cake was completely done. Simone took the cake out of the oven and put it in the freezer to help it cool off faster, with the cake in the freezer Simone pulled her clothes out of the dryer and folded them in the kitchen. After she folded her clothes Simone pulled the cornbread out the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Just as she set the cornbread down there was a knock at the door, it was the furniture people there to deliver the new couch and lazy boy.

She let him in where they immediately placed the items in the den just the way the old ones were, the room looked exactly the way it did before Mark had gotten depressed and nearly killed himself. With the furniture in place all that was left was the dinner surprise, Simone checked on the potatoes and saw that they were done. She then checked on the meatloaf, it too was done so she turned off the oven and put the meatloaf on the counter next to the cornbread to cool. Simone drained the potatoes and finished fixing them and out them into a big plastic bowl to transport them in to the hospital. With the mashed potatoes done Simone finished getting the rest of the food packed up and ready to go to the hospital. After she finished Simone went upstairs to change into her freshly washed clothes, once she was done getting dressed she headed done stairs and loaded everything into the truck. With the truck loaded and the house lucked up tight Simone headed for the hospital to deliver her surprise to Mark and Glen.

She was at the hospital within minutes, the food was still very warm and smelling very good too. Simone parked the truck and loaded her arms with the warm and headed up to Mark's room. As she approached Mark's room Simone began to get more and more excited about her little surprise and hoped that it would really bring Mark back to them.

Glen could smell something very tasty as he sat next to his friend, the smell was coming closer to the room and hoped it was Simone with a hot meal for them. Luckily he didn't have to wait long to find out that it was indeed Simone with a hot homemade meal for both of them. Glen was already drooling from just the smell of the food he was ready to eat a home cooked meal.

"Simone this smells so good I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me." Glen was so happy to have a homemade meal it had been ages since he last had one.

"Of course I did silly, plus I am hoping this will help bring Mark around just a little faster but maybe I am wishing for too much. I just want to do something nice for you and help you feel a little better too." Simone hugged her gentle giant and continued to serve him the still hot meal.

Glen wolfed down his first plate and was ready for seconds before Simone even had a chance to sit down and eat her own plate so she served him seconds. As Simone and Glen were talking away they were interrupted by a voice that came from the seemingly sleeping giant on the hospital bed between them.

"Where's mine?" Mark talked barely above a whisper but he was loud enough to be heard by Simone and Glen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Simone and Glen looked over to Mark and saw that he awake and staring at both of them waiting for his own hot meal. The friends got from their seats and surrounded their friend in total shock that he had come back to them so quickly, it was simply a miracle.

"Oh Mark I'm so glad you have come back to us, we have been so worried about you. I will get you a plate right away but let's not tell the doctor until after you eat that you are back." Simone quickly got Mark a plate of food and started feeding him the hot meal.

Within minutes Mark had finished his food and was ready for more so Simone got him another plate and feed it to him. With the second plate down Mark was ready to pass out again so Glen and Simone decided to wait to tell the doctor that Mark had come back to them. The two friends quickly finished their meal and went out to the hall to talk so not to disturb Mark while he slept.

"Glen this is so great I was really hoping Mark would come back I knew he couldn't resist a home cooked meal no man can." Simone was so excited that Mark was back.

"Me too, I feel much better now that Mark is out of his catatonic state. The hard part now is getting him to talk about what happened between him and Michelle, but I think he will talk about that once we are in Tennessee. I just hope he won't go back to being catatonic I don't know if I can handle him like that again." Glen hoped his friend would not go back to being catatonic again.

"Don't worry Glen I have an idea that I think will help him stay here with us, I will continue to bring home cooked meals everyday so he won't go back to the way he was. I think if I give him something to look forward to it will keep him from going catatonic again." Simone hoped her idea would work and keep Mark with them.

"That is a good idea and I think it just might work, what will you make tomorrow night?" Glen was anxious to hear what she had planned for the next evening.

"I was thinking maybe beef stew and I guess I will have to plan out a menu for the next two weeks too now won't I?" She teased Glen a little but was more than happy to be cooking for two hungry giants.

"Hell yeah you will but I better say goodbye to Mark and get some sleep for tomorrow, it is going to be a long day of testing for Mark and I know how much he hates tests." Glen and Simone walked back into Mark's room where he gently hugged Mark and Simone goodbye before he left.

Simone sat down next to Mark and held his hand just like she had done the previous night except this night his hand was warmer and had a bit more color to it. She knew that this was a good sign and that Mark was on the long road to recovery but she going to be there every step of the way no matter how long it took.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About five hours later Simone left someone rubbing her hand, she had fallen asleep while sitting next to Mark again. She looked over to Mark to find that he was the one that was rubbing her hand, he was awake and wanted someone to talk to.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling?" Simone greeted Mark with a warm smile.

"A little better, I was trying really hard not to come back but the smell of your cooking was just too strong to keep me away. Now I'm glad I didn't stay away I hope you plan to bring me more food while I'm in here." Mark hoped Simone would continue to spoil him with her home cooking.

"Of course Mark, I'm so glad you came back to us we missed you so much. The doctor said you should be out of here in two weeks and after you are released Glen and I will take you to Tennessee so you can recover more if you still want to go that is?" Simone wasn't sure now if Mark still wanted to leave Florida or not now so she would let him decide if he wanted to leave or not.

"Yeah I still want to go I am not ready to go back to my house I know I will have a lot to clean up there I can't believe I let myself get the way I did I'm so embarrassed." Mark felt ashamed for the way he had acted the last four weeks and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

"Mark you have nothing to be ashamed about no one is judging you at all and you had every right to act the way you did. You went through a very serious emotional trauma and no one thinks any less of you at all we still love you just the same. And don't you worry about cleaning up anything I all ready took care of it, the house is completely spotless. With the exception of the dishes that need to be washed but I will take care of that tomorrow if Glen already done so." Simone smiled another warm sweet smile at Mark to let him know that everything was ok with the house.

"Wow thank you so much Simone, I owe you big time for this and I plan to repay you too darlin'" Mark was going to repay Simone for all her kindness to him and Glen.

"Oh Mark honey you don't owe me anything, all I want you to do is get better that is all I want from you. But please try to get some more rest the doctor will be here in a few hours to start a bunch of tests and I know how much you hate tests." Simone rubbed Mark's hand to help relax so he could get back to sleep before the doctors arrived to run their tests.

"Ok, and thank you Simone I really appreciate you being here for me and for Glen." Mark brought Simone's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it to show his thanks and appreciation, which caused Simone to blush five shades of red.

"You're welcome Mark, now get some sleep honey before the doctors arrive." Simone kissed the back of Mark's hand as she watched him fall back into a deep peaceful sleep.

Once Mark was back in a deep sleep Simone got up from her chair and kissed Mark on his cheek and whispered I love you Mark William Calaway into his ear. A small slight smile appeared on his lips and she knew that deep in Mark's heart he was happy and filled with joy that someone still truly loved him.

About four hours later the doctors had arrived to check on Mark's condition and to their surprise he was fully awake and ready to be poked and prodded. They couldn't believe that he was back to reality they thought it would be weeks before he should any signs of coming around. But Mark had amazed them all and gladly proved them wrong once again, and he owed it all to Simone. If it hadn't been for her love and kindness he would have never come back and most likely would have died from a broken heart.

Three hours later all the poking and prodding was done, Glen had arrived an hour earlier he was happy to see his friend awake and talking again. Simone decided that she would give Glen and Mark some time alone so they could talk and went back to Mark's house to shower and get some more rest.

With the doctors and Simone gone Glen and Mark were free to talk honestly with each other.

"Glen I'm sorry I put you through all of this bro, I didn't think I would let myself go like that for so long. I was just so depressed and hurt by what Michelle did I really thought she was the one but I was wrong again." Mark began to cry when he thought about how much Michelle had hurt him.

"Bro I'm so sorry that Michelle hurt you like that but I promise you she will pay for what she did to you I will see to it personally myself." Glen vowed to get revenge for his best friend and brother.

"I don't care what you do to her just don't kill her, I'm sure later on down the road I will want to know but right I don't really want to." Mark was just to hurt to care about what was going to happen.

"Ok bro, remember that you have Me and Simone that still love you. You didn't forget about us did you?" Glen hoped to show Mark the silver lining in the clouds.

"No I didn't forget about you guys, I am a little weary when Simone tells me she loves me. I know she means it I just don't know if I can believe it." Mark was being cautious and starting to put up walls around his heart.

"Mark I have known Simone for a while now and you know I am a good judge of character, Simone is the real deal here bro. I know she is being truthful and exposing herself to you and me, and if you can't realize that then quite frankly you don't desire to have her. She is a good woman and has done a lot for you already Mark I just hope you realize it before it is too late." Glen was making his intentions known clear to Mark about Simone.

"I know she is a good woman Glen I just don't if I am ready to be with anybody yet, I mean I like Simone I'm just don't know if I am ready to pursue anything more than just liking her." Mark was unsure if he could handle a relationship at the moment.

"Well if you don't than I will bro but I might be willing to share with you if you are really interested in her and I mean really interested in her. Besides I think she likes both of us and is afraid to choose which one she really wants because she is afraid she might hurt the other one. And when was the last we were both into a woman at the same time, remember all the fun we had and how happy we were. I think that now we are older and have a bit more experience I think this could really work out this time, what you say? You willing to give it a try?" Glen smiled a mischievous smile in the hopes that his brother would agree to his plan.

"On two conditions and these must be followed at all times, One Simone must be willing to the idea and has strong feelings for both of us. Two there must be a system that all of us can agree on, if there is no system that we all can agree on then the deal is off." Mark liked the idea of sharing a woman with his best friend and brother, he just hoped this time around things would be better for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Simone had returned to Mark's house to take a shower and to take a take a nap, however her mind was back at the hospital with Glen and Mark. For some reason couldn't stop thinking about them no matter how hard she tried not to think about them her mind always kept going back to them. Simone had even began to dream about them and all the wonderful things they could do to her and what she could do for them too. She was trying really hard to choose which man she wanted to pursue a relationship with but in the end she just couldn't make up her mind on which man she wanted. Maybe there was some way Simone could be with both men if they were willing to be in a love triangle with her. She would come up with a plan to make sure that she had equal time with both Glen and Mark then have some along time to herself as well. While Simone was in the shower she came up with an idea that she hoped would work for all of them, on Monday and Tuesdays she would be with Mark. Wednesdays and Thursdays she would be with Glen, on Fridays she would be with both Mark and Glen but on Saturdays and Sundays she would have to herself. Hopefully Mark and Glen would go along with her idea and time schedule, with that worry out of the way Simone decided to lay down to take a nap.

Five hours later 4 pm

Simone woke up from her nap five hours later, she felt awake and refreshed, but before she laid down she made beef stew in a giant crook pot. The house smelled so good it was making her hungry, she just had to try some of it so she went downstairs to get some beef stew. After she finished eating Simone decided to make a cake to take to her boys, this time she made a devil's food cake with chocolate frosting.

With the cake in the oven Simone decided to find something sexy to wear when she went to the hospital, she pulled out a pair of form fitting boot cut jeans and sexy three inch heels. The hard part was finding a sexy blouse to go with her outfit, she finally decided to wear her black O-ring Aphrodite top. Once she picked out her outfit Simone put on some makeup, styled her hair and some perfume, she checked herself in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs to pull out the cake and frost it. As the cake was cooling off a little in the freezer Simone decided to start packing up the truck to save her some extra time.

While she was loading the truck with the food and dinnerware Simone's cell phone began to ring, it was Glen calling her. Her heart began to beat faster and faster but was also happy to hear from one of her boys.

"Hey handsome what's up?" She spoke with a smile on her face trying to hide her anxiety.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you are still coming by tonight or are you skipping out on us?" Glen teased Simone a little bit.

"And what makes you think I would skip out on my boys, I love them too much to do that shame on you for thinking that Glen. I should tombstone you for that comment." She was surprised by her own boldness and quickly covered her mouth in shock after realizing what had spilled out of her mouth.

"Oh really well I would like to see you try to tombstone me little missy, I challenge you to a wrestling match if you think you can take me on that is." Glen's voice was becoming a little husky and was starting to get aroused by the thought of wrestling with Simone.

"Alright your on big boy, name the time and place and I'm so there." Again Simone felt like she just inserted her foot in her mouth.

"Ok once Mark is better we will have our match how about then?" Glen wanted this to be a triple threat match and he knew Mark would want in on this too.

"Alright you got yourself a deal." Simone was happy that she had some time to prepare as well as some time to think more about who she wanted the most Mark or Glen.

"So when will we see you then?" Glen pulled Simone from her thoughts for a moment.

"Oh, I was just packing up the truck I will be there in about 30 minutes give or take I have to finish up one little thing before I leave here." She didn't want to tell Glen that she had made a cake for them.

"Ok baby we will you soon then." Glen smiled as he said goodbye to Simone he was ready to get this love triangle started.

"Ok tiger tell Mark I said hi and that I will be there soon." Simone said her goodbye as she pulled the now cooled cake out of the freezer and began to frost it.

"Will do baby see you soon." Glen was smiling bigger than ever as he said goodbye to Simone.

A few minutes after Simone hung up the phone the cake was done and ready to be loaded into the truck, but before she left Simone decided to do what little dishes and give the house a final once over. With the house clean she left for the hospital, just as she had said earlier to Glen on the phone Simone had arrived at the hospital in 30 minutes. She had brought along a picnic basket to help her carry everything up to Marks room, as Simone approached Mark's room she was meat by Glen in the hallway. He once again smelled the delicious food that Simone had prepared and was ready to eat all of it, but he had to share so he had no other choice than to contain himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Inside Mark's hospital room the three friends were enjoying a nice hot meal together and reminiscing of days gone by. They were having so much fun but in the back of each of their minds another topic was burning away at them, one that would change their lives forever.

The friends were letting their stomachs settle for a little bit before starting on the cake, the room had become suddenly quite. No one knew what to say, Simone was thinking about asking Mark and Glen right then and there about her idea but thought against it due to Mark's current medical condition. But her thoughts were interrupted by Mark's voice breaking the silence that was between them.

"Simone, Glen and I want to talk to you about something very important." Mark had hoped that Simone would go along with this idea the more he thought about it the more he like it.

"Um ok sure, what's up?" Simone thought Glen and Mark were upset with her about something she had done and now she was in trouble with them.

"Well Glen and I have been talking, and we both think that you are a very attractive woman but neither one of us wants to let the other have you all to themselves. So we decided that maybe, if you are willing, you would like to be with both of us of course there would be some kind of schedule to help manage your time between us of course. It would be like one of those Mormon relationships but in the reverse if you get what I mean." Mark hope he hadn't upset or offended Simone in anyway.

"Do you feel the same way Glen?" Simone was surprised that Mark was thinking about this as much as she was.

"Yep I sure do darlin', I have been thinking about you from the moment I laid eyes on you several months ago and haven't stopped thinking about you since." Glen was being completely open and honest with his soon to be girlfriend he hoped.

Simone took a moment to realize what was happening at that moment before she began to voice her thoughts.

"To be quite honest with you guys I have been thinking the exact same thing all day long, you see I have been thinking about you guys a lot lately. But every time I try to decide who I want I can't choose I want both of you but a part of me thought you guys would never go for it honestly." Simone just looked down at her hands while she voiced her thoughts

"Really?" Glen and Mark asked at the same time.

"Yes, I care about you both so very much, I just can't choose one over the other I don't want to hurt either one of you. You both mean so much to me I would love to be in a relationship with both of you." Simone felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that her true feelings were out in the open.

"Good, now that that is taken care of, we need to set up a schedule that we all can agree on that we work out for all of us. Simone you also need to have a day or two to herself as well to relax and hang out with girlfriends if you want to that is." This was Mark's one and only rule and we wanted everyone to follow it.

"I was thinking about that also earlier today and I believe I have come up with a schedule that all of us will enjoy I hope that is." Simone already had a plan that she hoped everyone could agree on.

"Ok baby let's hear it." Glen was anxious to hear what his girlfriend had come up with.

"Well I was thinking on Mondays and Tuesdays Mark and I could be together, then on Wednesday and Thursdays Glen you and me could be together. Fridays we all could be together and on Saturdays and Sundays I could have to myself to relax and go to church if I want to. Of course I am willing to be flexible and change who wants what days that is but I would really like to have Sundays to myself that is all I ask." Simone hoped Glen and Mark would agree to her schedule and let her have Saturdays and Sundays to herself.

Glen and Mark looked at each other for a brief moment as if ready each other's mind to see if they liked the plan and then nodded in some kind of agreement.

"I like your plan Simone, I believe everything will work out fine between us. The little details we will work out later but for now darlin' you enjoy some time with Glen, I have a while to go before I can do anything sexual that is." Mark was a little sad that Simone and Glen were going to be spending a lot of time together but he knew once he was better he would make up for lost time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I like your plan too Simone, it will be a good way for everyone to stay happy I think." Glen was happy with the plan Simone had come up with but he was anxious to have Simone to himself for a little while before he had to start sharing her with Mark.

"I'm glad that you both like my plan, however I am not happy with the idea of spending most of my nights with Glen and leaving you here alone in the hospital with no to keep you company Mark. No offense Glen but I don't think it is fair to you Mark that while you are in the hospital that Glen and I get to spend a lot of time together. I'm sorry but I don't like the idea one bit, I would rather wait till you are out of the hospital and medically cleared before any of that happens." Simone was very serious about the way she was feeling at the moment, she felt like if she went along with Mark's idea she would be hurting him in some weird way. And that was the last thing she wanted to do to him, he had been through enough already in the last two months.

Glen however was ready to hit the floor, he couldn't believe Simone had refused Mark's deal of spending a lot of time with him. He was a little hurt but on the other hand he understood where she was coming from and knew what she was really saying. From the look on Mark's face he too knew exactly what she was saying also, both men couldn't help to fall in love with Simone right then and there.

"Simone you never cease to amaze me, alright if you fell that strongly I will not force you to do anything you don't want and we will wait until I am medically cleared before anything happens. Sorry bro but the lady said no." Mark gave Glen an apologetic look in the hopes that he friend would feel a little better about Simone's feelings

"It's cool bro I can wait a couple of weeks, knowing you you will be ready to go in a week if you can help." Glen knew his friend all too well and knew that when it came down to a beautiful lady he couldn't last long without making love to her.

"Oh Glen baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that I just don't think it is fair to Mark that's all. I mean he shouldn't have to sit here and watch us have a good time while he is stuck here recovering and can't do anything it's just not fair. Plus I would feel like I was betraying him and I can't do that to him, I just can't. You both mean so much to me!" Simone started to cry as she voiced her true feelings once again.

"Hey there now, there is no need to cry darlin'. I understand you perfectly at first I was a little upset but now I completely understand how you feel and I am willing to wait just like Mark is. Besides I have porn and my hand to keep me company so it's no biggie, here dry your eyes now your makeup is starting to run." Glen pulled Simone into a close embrace to help cheer up which was beginning to work.

"Thank you Glen I hate it when I cry and I thought I had put on my water proof makeup I really need to go through my stuff and organize it better." Simone hated it when she cried it made her feel weak and vulnerable.

"Come here darlin'" Mark was so moved by Simone that he just had to hold her in his arms for a little while.

Without a second thought Simone went over to Mark and snuggled up close to him on his bed, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead. Simone sighed to herself as she made herself comfortable in Mark's embrace it felt so good to be held by him at this very moment. She wondered if she would feel this good when she and Glen were together.

While Simone laid in Mark's embrace thought it was best to give them some alone time so he signaled to Mark that he was leaving and quietly said goodbye. Mark simply nodded his head and turned his attention back to Simone, it felt so good holding a woman that actually cared about him. He really felt needed and wanted for the first time in years, the last he felt like this he was in high school. He was with his first love and they had just lost their virginity to each other that was the only time he ever felt wanted and needed in his whole entire life from a woman other than his mother.

While Mark was reflecting on the past Simone had fallen asleep in his arms, she looked so beautiful lying there but also very sexy. He was going to make sure that Simone would wear this outfit for him as soon as he was better. With the way how he had been eating the last 36 hours and physical therapy to start tomorrow Mark knew he would be able to have sex again in no time. Just looking down at Simone's pushed up breasts gave him a hard on, sexually the next two weeks were going to be hell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2am

Simone awoke with the urge to go to the bathroom, she had fallen asleep while snuggling with Mark in his bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she was in there and laid back down next to Mark. He had woken up the moment he felt Simone move out of his arms as she settled back down next to him, Mark pulled her close to his body again. He kissed the top of her head again as Simone laid her head on his chest, she looked up at Mark and began to kiss him lightly on the lips. But the kiss quickly began deep and passionate full of lust and want.

"Oh Mark I want you so badly right now I don't know if I can wait two weeks." Simone's voice was husky and full of want and lust.

"I know darlin' me too baby, I may have to wait to be pleasured but I do know that I can pleasure you baby." Mark smile a mischievous smile down at Simone and started to take off her pants.

Simone help Mark remove her pants and panties with she was laying next to Mark as soon the clothing was gone Mark started his assault on Simone's clit. He fingered it and messaged it gently with his large soft hands, Mark was getting Simone very aroused along with himself. He couldn't believe how good it felt to make a woman squirm under his touch, he enjoyed it in fact he loved it. Why did he let himself go so long without pleasing a woman what the hell was he thinking letting himself get so depressed like he did. Simone was becoming greatly aroused and wanted nothing more than to make love with Mark then and there but knew he couldn't so she decided to please him another way.

As Mark finished pleasing Simone and sending her into the clouds she straddled Mark's lap pulled back the blanket to reveal his rock hard erection. He was so aroused by Simone, even after all he had went through he was still able to find women sexually attractive and this woman had his number down tight. She slowly started to lick his rock hard dick with her tongue before taking him into her mouth were she continued to torture him with her slow movements. It was beginning to drive Mark insane he couldn't hold on much longer, it had been so long since someone gave him a blow job. Simone had begun to pick up the pace a little she knew Mark was going to explode any moment now and she was ready for him. She quicken her pace more and more and began to use her hand to help Mark spill his seed into her mouth.

"Oh fuck Simone I'm going to cum, faster baby." Mark put his hand on the back of Simone's head to push it up and down faster.

She sucked on Mark's dick faster and faster to make him explode in her mouth, Simone was so horny she was fighting every urge to straddle Mark and ride his hard dick. She wanted him so badly right now it was all she could think about, her body longed to feel his hard dick thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. Somehow Mark knew what Simone was thinking because he grabbed her by her pulled her on top of his rock hard dick and began to move her hips back and forth against his. It was pure ecstasy, she felt like she was going to cum again oh god how she wanted to cum on his hard dick this is what Simone had been wanting from the moment she saw him. He felt so good inside of her, she hoped he felt the same way too.

"Oh god Mark you feel so good, I'm going to cum again please don't stop." She was so close any second now she was going to cum.

"Oh Simone, I'm going to cum too faster baby ride my dick I want to cum inside you so badly." Mark was ready to explode he wanted nothing more than to cum inside her.

"Oh God I'm going to cum!"

"Oh yeah baby cum, on cum on my dick cum nice and hard for me."

"Oh god I'm cumming, I'm cumming Mark." She had reached her climax at last.

"Oh yeah baby I'm going to cum too, keep going baby don't stop now." Mark was ready to cum, with a few more hard thrusts and grunts he had spilled he seed deep into Simone.

Breathless and satisfied Simone collapsed on top of Mark, it had been so long since she was last with a man and Mark really worked her over. Within seconds she fell asleep right on top of Mark, but he had to shift a little to the side because she somewhat crushing him. Once Mark was in a more comfortable position he fell right asleep as he covered the both of them up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Around 9am Mark and Simone were waken to someone shaken them, when they looked to see who it was they found Glen staring down at them. Both of their faces went five shades of red from embarrassment , Glen couldn't hold in his laughter anymore the situation was just too funny for him. Simone felt so bad for sleeping with Mark, she thought she had betrayed Glen and hurt his feelings after she said yesterday that she wanted to wait for Mark to get better before they start their relationship.

"Glen I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself I got caught up in the moment please don't be angry with Mark. We both got caught up in the moment." Simone scrambled around to get dressed before the nurses came in to help Mark start his physical therapy today.

"Simone calm down, it's ok I'm not mad at you or Mark. I had a feeling this was going to happen last night especially with the way he was giving the eye last night." Glen knew full well that Simone and Mark would end up sleeping together while he was in the hospital, he was just going to have to wait his turn that's all.

"Really you're not mad at Mark or me?" Simone was shocked to say the least.

"No, I knew that you two would end up sleeping together sooner or later while Mark was in the hospital it was just a matter of time really. Besides I plan on having my way with you soon enough so don't you worry ok darlin'?" Glen caressed Simone's cheek with the back of his hand which sent shivers down her spine.

"Ok and thank you Glen." It was all Simone could say at the moment, Glen's touch was so electrifying that it felt her unable to move or think for a moment.

"Sorry bro, but I just resist her man. Simone is just so damn sexy." Mark looked over at Simone for a second and shot her a smile which she gladly returned along with another bright red blush of embarrassment.

"It's cool bro, like I said don't worry about it I will have my time with her; I just have to be patient just like you were bro." Glen brushed Simone's cheek again and wrapped his big strong arm around her, which she gladly welcomed to hide her beat red face.

Mark and Glen just laughed as Simone continued to hide her face in Glen's side as the nurses arrived to start Mark's physical therapy. Simone decided that she would stay and watch what the nurses were doing so she could learn how to help Mark with the therapy once he got released from the hospital. It was going really well and Mark wanted to keep going he wanted to get stronger he was planning on walking out of this hospital with his own two feet. The nurses let Mark continue for another hour before they insisted that he call it a day and get some rest but they would continue some more tomorrow and it would be a little more intense too. Mark finally relented when he saw Simone yawn and begin to rub her eyes, she was getting sleepy again and needed to rest herself.

"Simone come here darlin'" Mark wanted to snuggle with Simone before he sent her home.

Without a thought she went over to Mark and climbed up on the bed and snuggled next to Mark, within minutes Simone was out cold. Mark just smiled to himself as Simone slept peacefully in his arms, for the first time in his life he was truly happy and at peace. Glen just smiled at the sight of Mark holding Simone in his arms, if she wasn't Mark probably wouldn't recovered as quickly has he had. There was no way this woman was going to get away from them, Simone was a keeper this was for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Glen would you mind taking Simone to the house for a nap in a little bit?" Mark was tired himself too from their passionate lovemaking and the therapy but at the moment he was enjoying holding Simone in his arms.

"Sure bro, just tell me whenever you want me to take her." Glen knew both of them were tired and would let Mark enjoy Simone for a few more minutes before he took her home.

"Glen are you sure you are ok with what happened between me and Simone last night? You have barely said a word all day, it's not like you to be so quite. What's up little brother?" Mark really wanted to know what was on his friend's mind at the moment.

"Well I have just been thinking about the last couple of days really and how so much has happened."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"If it hadn't been for Simone hear, I might have lost you big brother." Glen paused for a moment and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand in a loving manner.

"Simone is special Mark, if it weren't for her who knows how long it would have taken you to come back; if ever. But most of all is how she has been handle all of this, I really didn't want to drag her into this but something told it was ok and that she could it. Simone has been so wonderful with taking care of the house and looking after both of us Mark, she deserves nothing but the best from us big brother." Glen really wanted to take care of Simone and look after for the rest of her life if she would let him.

"I hear you little brother and I totally agree with you, she has been so kind and so loving to both of us without her I know I won't have been able to come back. She is the reason why I came so quickly plus her food smelled really good too." Mark chuckled a little bit before he went on.

"Glen when I get out of here and make my full recovery, we are going to start a new life together all three of us. We will go wherever Simone's wants to go, it will be our personal goal to make sure that she is always happy and never sad. I only want her to cry tears of joy, I just love her too much Glen she means the world to me little brother." Mark had finally realized he was in love with Simone.

"I know Mark, I love her too big brother. Are you still willing to share her with me or do you want her all to yourself?" Glen was afraid that once Mark realized he was in love with Simone he would never want to share her with him.

"Of course little brother I am still willing to share Simone with you besides she loves both of us and could never make up her mind on which of us she wants more. I am glad that she loves both you and me instead of other crazy person who's been only god knows where." The thought sent a chill down Mark's spine for a brief second.

"I hear you on that one." The thought also sent a chill down Glen's spine.

"Give me a couple more minutes with my lady and then you can take her home to get some rest, and try not to wear her out too much." Mark knew that Glen was patiently waiting his turn to be with Simone.

"Ok and thanks big brother." Glen was glad that Mark told him was ok to have his way with Simone, he had been wanting to be with her ever since he saw her six months ago when she first started wrestling at the house shows.

"No problem little brother." Mark gave his best friend and brother a small smile as he rested his head on top of Simone's for a few minutes.

"Hey bro can I ask you a quick question?" Glen still needed to know one thing.

"Sure bro what's up?" Mark didn't even open his eyes he was too relaxed and about to fall asleep while holding Simone she had a way of doing that to him.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to leave Florida and go to my place in Tennessee to recover?" Glen needed to know if he was going to have guests over, his place was a little dirty and needed to be cleaned very badly.

"Yeah bro, I love your place in the mountains it's so peaceful and relaxing there. It will be the perfect place for me to recover and for us to start our new beginning." Mark smiled again at the thought of starting a new life with Simone and his best friend, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Ok bro." That was all Glen needed to know, when he had a minute to himself he was only to make a very important phone call to his cleaning lady that he had on call in Tennessee.

Mark held Simone for another fifteen minutes before he finally let Glen take her home to his house, he was just enjoying the company too much but he knew he had to let her go for the moment at least. Glen said a quite goodbye to Mark and promised that they would be back first thing in the morning to see him. Mark just nodded his head and fell asleep, the smell of Simone's perfume was still in the room and on the bed had helped Mark drift off into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt how much he was going to enjoy making Simone happy and maybe one day be the father of her children.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Glen gentle placed Simone in the truck and put her seat belt on, she was so tired she didn't even notice that she was out of Mark's loving embrace and resting in the truck. He decided not to put on any music and keep the truck ride quite for Simone to help her get as much rest as possible. Twenty minutes later Glen pulled up to Mark's house, she was still fast asleep Simone looked so peaceful he just hated to move her but he knew a bed would be a lot more comfortable than a truck. Very carefully Glen unbuckled Simone's seat beat and scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. Without a sound he was unable to get her upstairs and laying peacefully in bed where he removed her shoes and clothes.

With Simone sleeping peacefully in bed, Glen went out into the hallway to make his phone call to his cleaning lady in Tennessee. He instructed her that he needed the house cleaned from top to bottom and that all the gym equipment needed to be oiled and in working order. The cleaning lady agreed and said she would follow every command to the letter before she told Glen goodbye and hung up the phone. As Glen walked back into the bedroom he saw Simone tossing and turning in bed, she had become restless in her sleep so he took off his shoe, shocks and shirt and crawled into bed with Simone. As soon as Glen wrapped his arm around Simone and pulled her close to his chest, she immediately relaxed and went back into a deep sleep.

Glen was happy to have Simone in his life, without her he won't have been able to handle all the work she had done in a couple of days. What was the most amazing thing about her was that some way, somehow she had brought Mark out of his catatonic state of mind. If it hadn't been for her who knows all long he would have been like that, just the thought of Mark still being catatonic sent shivers down his spine. Glen quickly shook the thought from his head and snuggled closer to Simone, she smelled so good and her skin was so soft to the touch. When she woke he would find out what lotion and perfume she used to make sure that she had a well kept supply on hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Several hours later 5:30 pm

Simone turned over onto her side and left a giant lump laying next to her, she looked up briefly to see what it was to find that it was Glen next to her in bed. She curled up closer to him and rested her head on his bare soft chest, he was so warm and comfortable just like Mark but in his own unique way. Simone gently started running her fingers up and down Glen's chest she also draped her right leg over his left, she was so comfortable just laying there in bed with him this was heaven for her. As she was running her fingers up and down his chest, Simone heard a gentle moan escape from his mouth. Glen was enjoying what she was doing and decided to take it a step further and gently rake her nails up and down his chest as well. Within seconds of starting her new assault on his senses Glen had moaned again and had become aroused greatly for his erection was showing from underneath the sheet that covered it.

Simone knew that Glen had been patiently waiting for her and was hoping to have his way with her this night, it was all he had been thinking about for months. She knew he had her on his mind she could see it every time he looked at her it showed on his face even though he tried with all his might not to show it to anyone but she could tell. Simone was so grateful that he didn't push her but let her come around in her own time, she decided to reward his patience with a very special gift. He would have her this night, he would have his way with her take her every way he could think of until his was exhausted.

With Glen's rock hard erection showing Simone moved her hand from Glen's chest to his erection and started to slowly stroke it with her hand. Glen's eyes shot open he wasn't expecting Simone to do that at all but he was happy that she did, she was so good at it too. She threw back the sheet so she could get a better view and for easier access to Glen's dick, he was so hard and throbbing he was begging for release. Simone release his dick from the confines of his pants and boxers, he was just as big as Mark this was going to be wonderful she thought and settled herself between Glen's legs. She continued her assault on Glen by stroking his dick for a few more seconds before she finally took him into her mouth. He jumped a little bit as Simone took him into her mouth he wasn't expecting that either but it was a welcomed surprised none the less. It had been so long since he last had a blowjob he couldn't remember the last one he had and Simone was so good at it too. It was like she had a natural talent for giving blowjobs or something.

As Simone was pleasuring Glen she started using her tongue to tease Glen and take him to new heights of ecstasy, he never thought one woman could bring him so much joy. Glen was starting to feel his orgasm coming so he out his hand on top of Simone's head to make her go faster which she happily did so. She had also started to use her hand to help Glen cum as well and it was working quite well indeed, Glen was ready to cum in her mouth he could feel it he was close very close.

"Oh fuck Simone, I'm going to cum baby." Glen pushed faster on Simone's head he was ready to cum.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming, oh fuck!" Glen had finally exploded his seed deep into Simone's throat.

Simone teased Glen a little more before she finally stopped and laid next to Glen for a few moments before she had her way with him. While she lay next to Glen, Simone gently ran her freshly filed finger nails up and down his bare chest causing his soft erection to become hard once more. She also played with his nipples using either her tongue or her fingers to make them hard little peaks. Glen's erection was becoming much more harder now almost throbbing, it was only a matter of moments before he was ready to cum again.

With a mischievous smile on her face Simone straddle Glen's lap and plunged herself onto his rock hard dick and began to move back and forth. It was pure heaven for her, he was so hard and ready for her; without even thinking about it Simone had picked up the pace. She wanted to cum so badly, she wanted to cum all over Glen's hard dick, she wanted him to know that she was his and that he was a great lover. Glen was greatly aroused by Simone, she had made him feel so good and alive again it had been so long since he was last with a woman. He knew from the moment he saw Simone he would never want another woman again, she was the one for him and Mark.

Glen was so aroused by Simone, she had him so aroused and horny he grabbed Simone by her hips to make her go faster. She could feel her orgasm building she was almost there, she wanted so badly to cum all over Glen's rock hard dick. Before either one of them knew what happened Simone was flipped over on her stomach and resting on her hands and knees. Glen had plunged deep into Simone from behind and began pounding into her very hard, she could feel her orgasm building. In a matter of moments she would cum for him, it was all she was thinking about at that moment.

"Harder baby, harder. Fuck me hard, I want to cum all over your dick." Simone encouraged Glen to go harder.

"Yeah baby, keep talking. I'm going to cum again." Glen was ready to explode again, Simone had him so aroused he could barely stand it.

"Slap my ass baby, I like it when you slap my ass." Simone reached back with her right hand and slapped her own ass only to arouse Glen more.

"Oh yeah baby, I like it when you do that." Glen was very aroused as he watched Simone slap her own ass and quickly slapped her ass as she had requested.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, fuck me harder, I'm going to cum." Simone was ready to cum, she was right there on the edge ready to explode.

"Yeah baby cum for me, cum all over my dick." Glen slapped her ass again to help her cum and to also get himself ready to cum as well.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming Glen, I'm cumming!" Simone came very hard all over Glen's hard dick, it was his undoing.

"Oh fuck Simone, I'm going to cum baby, oh shit, oh shit." With a few more hard thrusts Glen exploded his seed deep into Simone.

After a few moments to catch his breath, Glen finally pulled out of Simone and collapsed next to her in bed where he pulled her into a close embrace. He was greatly impressed that Simone had gotten to cum twice, Glen gently ran his fingers through Simone's hair as she rested her head on his bare chest. Within minutes Simone was fast asleep and dreaming of her new found life and loves.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Throughout the night Glen and Simone had rock the heavens many times, each one was better than the last, finally when sun started to come Glen let Simone get some rest before they went to the hospital. While Simone rested Glen got up and took a shower, after his shower Glen called over to the hospital and talked to Mark to tell him they would be there around 10 or 11 to see him. Mark said that was fine and said he would look forward to seeing them later and then hung up with Glen. After the phone call Glen went to lay back down with Simone for a few more hours before they went to see Mark.

Around 10:30 am, Glen turned off his cell phone alarm as much as he didn't want to he woke up Simone so they could go see Mark at the hospital. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before she finally got up out of bed and headed for the shower, after her shower Simone went through her clothes to find something to wear. But she only found her ring gear and the few outfits she had brought with her while she was on the road. Glen noticed her sad face and decided that after visiting Mark for a few hours he was going to take Simone shopping for some more clothes. Simone picked out a pair of jeans and one of her t-shirts then she put on some socks and shoes before finally putting on a little bit of makeup.

Simone and Glen locked up the house and got in the truck to go see Mark in the hospital, on the way there they decided to pick up something from a nearby restaurant for all of them. Once at the hospital Glen and Simone went up to Mark's room with the food in their hands making everyone jealous that they passed along the way. When they reached his room Mark was in t he middle of his physical therapy, he was doing very well and would be walking again in not time. Simone was hoping by the end of the week Mark would be able to stand on his own two feet but she kept this prayer to herself, she didn't want to put any pressure on Mark that was the last thing she wanted to do.

After another twenty minutes of therapy Mark and the nurse had called it quits for now and would let him rest but would be back in a couple of hours for some more therapy. Once the nurse was gone Simone climbed up onto Mark's bed and gave him a big but gentle hug and full passionate kiss on the lips. She was so happy to see him again and she was so proud of the progress Mark was making, it was only a matter of time before he was walking again.

"Hi darlin', I missed you last night." Mark really did miss Simone but knew that he had to share her with his best friend and brother.

"Hi baby, I missed you too last night but Glen was really good at keeping me company." Simone tried really hard to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks but it wasn't really working.

"Oh really, well darlin' when I get out of here I will show just how good I am at keeping you company." Mark pulled Simone into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately to give her an idea of things to come once he was out of the hospital.

Simone blushed five different shades of red after Mark had kissed her, Mark and Glen just laughed so hard they started to cry. Mark and Glen had never laughed so hard in their lives, they both loved having Simone around she brought she much joy and happiness to the lives. They just hoped that they would be able to make Simone just as happy as she had made them happy.

The trio spent their time talking about all the things they would do together once Mark was well enough to leave the hospital. They talked about going to all new restaurants that Simone has never been to, places to go shopping and theme parks to visit as well. Glen had even mentioned that he was going to take Simone shopping once they had left the hospital. Simone was in completely surprised to hear that Glen was going to take her shopping, she loved to go shopping. She really did need some more clothes and thought she could wait until Mark was out of the hospital to go but Glen had changed that plan completely. Mark had noticed the look on Simone's face when Glen had mentioned that he was going to take her shopping, Mark knew from the look on her face that she loved it. And made a special note to take her shopping once he was well enough to be out for long periods of time, it was going to be one hell of a surprise.

A few hours later a nurse had arrived to help Mark do some more physical therapy, Simone and Glen stayed to help Mark with his therapy. He was doing very well and hopefully by the end of the week he would be walking with a walker. The nurses and the doctors were very impressed with his progress, they had never seen someone so determined to walk again it was a breath of fresh air for them. After Mark finished his therapy he was a little tired and decided to take nap, Simone hugged and kissed Mark goodbye and Glen hugged his brother goodbye and promised to be back later.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Simone and Glen got in the truck and headed straight for the mall, Simone was so excited to go shopping. It had been such a long time since she bought new clothes but she knew she had to control herself, she had to think smart for someone else was spending their money on her. Simone's mother always told her when someone else is buying you things look for clothes and stuff that is on sale. These words rang out in her brain loud and clear, so Simone would make sure to give herself a budget of only a hundred dollars and that was for clothes only. She already had shoes and underwear all she needed was casual clothes like t-shirts, jeans and shorts she just hoped Glen would be ok with it. But before she could say anything to Glen about how much he was willing to spend on her they had arrived at the mall.

Glen walked around to Simone's side of the truck and opened the door for her just like he had done for the last couple of days. Simone thanked Glen and they started to walk towards the mall hand in hand. Glen could tell something was bothering Simone, she was extremely quite on the way to the mall this was unlike her. Before they went into the mall Glen pulled her off to the side so he could find out what was wrong.

"Simone baby, what's wrong? You were very quite on the way here that is not like you at all. Please tell me what's wrong honey." Glen looked deep into Simone's eyes with a bleeding look begging for an answer.

"Well I just thinking about I should limit myself, my mom always told me when someone else is buying clothes for you, you should always be very conservative and give yourself a budget. So I was just thinking about that and only get like maybe a hundred dollars worth of clothes if that is okay with you that is?" Simone tried to hide her face to keep Glen from seeing the embarrassment that was coming to her face.

"Oh babe, is that way you were so quite?" Glen was surprised that Simone would be thinking about such a meaningless thing, but he was also very touched that she would consider limiting herself for his sake. Simone just nodded her head in response to Glen's question.

"Simone honey look at me please," Simone lifted her to look Glen in the eyes, "I am treating you today so you get whatever you want, there is no limit what so ever. I am completely serious, you get whatever you want as much as you want. I love you, I want to spoil you today please let me spoil you baby?" Glen had a bleeding look in his eyes that Simone could never resist.

"Ok Glen, I can't say no to you when you look at me with those bleeding eyes." Simone smiled up at Glen and hugged him tightly.

"Good, cause if you didn't I would have gone down on my knees and start begging you to let me spoil you and I would make a big scene out of it too." Glen kissed Simone passionately which left her breathless and flushed.

"Now how about we get you some new clothes?" Glen was excited to get Simone some new clothes and spoil her rotten. Simone just nodded her head for she was still speechless from Glen's kiss.

Simone lead the charge at first and picked out some pants, shorts, shirts, skirts, dress pants, dresses and nice blouses. She also got several pairs of shoes as well that would work well with her new clothes, with their hands full Simone and Glen went out to the truck to put her new clothes into the truck before heading back into the mall to get something to eat. After eating Glen took Simone to some lingerie stores and picked out some really great lingerie for her, while there Simone also picked some out she thought Mark might really like.

By the time Glen and Simone had completely finished shopping it was 6:30, they decided to get some dinner to go for them and Mark. They also thought maybe Mark might want to see all the new clothes Simone got today so they left the clothes in the truck. After Simone and Glen got some food they went to the hospital to see Mark, Simone was so excited to see Mark. She had been thinking about him all day and missed him a lot, Simone was also hoping that Mark would like the clothes that she and Glen had picked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Once at the hospital Simone and Glen went up to Mark's room first to take the food up to Mark and to spend some time with him before showing Mark all the clothes they got today.

"Hi darlin'" Mark greeted Simone with a warm smile and his arms open for a hug from his special lady.

"Hi baby, I missed you my love. Glen and I brought dinner too." Simone climbed up onto Mark's bed to snuggle with him for a minute while Glen got the food ready for them.

"Thank you baby, thanks bro; where are all the clothes you got today? I was hoping to see them before you go home for the night." Mark was a little sad that Simone and Glen did not bring up the new clothes they had just got.

"We will my love, we just wanted to bring the food up first while it's still hot; plus Glen really spoiled me today and we got a lot of clothes. I don't think we can show them all to you without you falling asleep from boredom." Simone really wanted to show Mark all her new clothes but she was afraid she might bore him to death.

"Oh Simone, you wouldn't bore me to sleep; I have been looking forward to seeing all your new clothes all day." Mark let out a little chuckle and pulled Simone into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head before he continued speaking.

"Baby, I knew that Glen was going to take you shopping and I knew you would get a lot of clothes, I would have been shocked if you didn't get a lot of clothes. I just hoped you picked out some clothes to wear just for me, since I will be able to leave next week." Mark's doctor had been by to see him while Simone and Glen were out shopping and told him that he would be able to go home next week since we was making such good progress.

"That's wonderful Babe, I can't wait till you able to leave here." Simone hated seeing Mark in a hospital bed but she knew that he had to be here in order to get better.

"That's great brother, it will be great to have you home and out of this ice box." Glen was happy that his long time friend would be getting out of the hospital soon too.

"Me too, so what did you guys get me to eat the food in here is never enough for me." Mark was ready to eat a horse.

"Your favorite of course, steak with potatoes and carrots, tomorrow I will cook dinner and desert for you." Simone was looking forward to cooking again for Mark, it made her so happy that her cooking was helping him get better.

"Sounds wonderful but I think I will have desert tonight instead of tomorrow if that is okay with you brother?" Mark looked over to Glen to see if it would be okay if Simone stayed with him tonight instead of going home with him.

"Sure Brother I don't mind, but I have a better idea." Glen paused for a moment to see if his brother would be interested in his idea.

"Really, what idea is that brother?" Mark's interest was peaked, Glean always had good ideas that benefitted both him and Glen.

"Well I was thinking that Simone can be with you tonight and tomorrow night and after that Simone can be with me for the next two nights if she is willing to go with this that is?" Glen looked over to Simone to see if she was willing to go with his idea.

"I will go with this idea on one condition," Simon e looked over to Glen and Mark to see if they were paying close attention to her.

"Okay" Both men said at the same time.

"I get two nights to myself after I have spent two nights with you and Glen, I would really like some time to pamper myself." Simone hoped that Mark and Glen would agree to her terms.

"Sure darlin' that's okay with me, you have been wonderful this past week and you have earned some down time, just know that I will miss you like crazy." Mark hugged Simone tightly to emphasize just how much he would miss her.

"Of course babe you can have a couple of days to yourself, I will miss you too sweetheart." Glen kissed Simone gently on the forehead and went back to eating his food.

The three friends and lovers finished eating their food in silence, Simone was anxious to show her new clothes to Mark. After she finished eating she went down to the truck and started bringing up the bags of clothes. It took her two trips to bring all the new clothes and shoes Glen had bought her today. On her way back to Mark's room she stopped by the nurse's station and asked to borrow a pair of scissors then continued on to Mark's room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Warning: Graphic adult sexual content**_

Back in Mark's room Simone started to pull clothes out of their bags and show them to Mark, after she showed them to him Simone cut off the tags and put them back in their bag. It took her about an hour to show Mark all the new clothes and shoes Glen had gotten her but she saved the lingerie for last. Simone didn't want to upset Glen by showing Mark her lingerie in front of him, once all the clothes and shoes were back in their bags Simone took all the bags expect the lingerie she got for Mark back down to the truck. This time Glen helped Simone carry all the bags, he had decided that he was ready to go home for the night so he told Mark goodbye and that he would be back in the morning to visit and take Simone home to rest.

Down at the truck Simone and Glen loaded the bags into the back of the truck, Simone hugged and kissed Glen goodbye. She also thanked Glen for a wonderful day, Glen said no need to thank him but Simone knew she was going to have to do something to repay Glen for all the wonderful clothes he had bought her. Glen got into the truck and drove away with a smile on his face, he had Simone's day. He was happy that he was able to make Simone smile and do something nice for his lady, but what Glen really wanted was to make love to Simone. Glen had been thinking about it all day long and seeing her try on sexy clothes and lingerie didn't help any either, but he knew that in two days time Simone would be all his for the pleasing. He couldn't wait till then but for now a cold shower would have to do.

Once back in Mark's room Simone decided to put on her fashion show for Mark, she decided to start off with her favorite piece that she had picked out. It was a red, low v-neck gown with straps that cris-crossed in the back, the fabric was stain; this was her favorite one but Simone had a feeling she wasn't going to get far in her fashion show with Mark.

"Hi handsome, what do you think?" Simone slowly approached Mark and spoke in a soft sexy voice.

"I like it darlin', but get that sweet ass of your over here and kiss me." Mark was very horny and had been thinking about Simone all day long, Simone gladly answered Mark's request.

Their kiss was long and passionate; it spoke volumes to Simone and Mark. Each one saying just how much they missed each other and just how much they wanted each other right then and there at that moment. Simone straddled Mark's lap and started to grind against him, she could feel his erection growing underneath her. Mark slide his hands up underneath Simone's lingerie to caress her soft skin, Simone grinded harder against Mark's lap. He couldn't stand it any longer, Mark grabbed Simone by the waist and flipped her over onto her back. It was so fast she didn't even know how it happened; Mark then pulled up Simone's gown and began to suck on her breast and play with her clit.

Simone was so wet and horny from making out with Mark she thought she would explode at any minute but Mark made he would take his time and make her cum when he wanted her too. Mark continued his assault on Simone's breasts leaving hickies as he moved from spot to another, he felt so alive and young again whenever he was with her. Simone wrapped her legs around Mark's waist and started to grind against him again, she also began to kiss him passionately as well making her way to his neck where she felt a hickie of her own. Mark had become extremely turned on by this and removed his pants and underwear and plunged his rock hard dick deep into Simone causing her to moan out loudly. He started slowly at first making sure not to cum too quickly but soon Mark began to pick up speed, he wanted Simone so badly. He had been thinking about her all day and seeing her there underneath him just made him want her more.

"God Simone you feel so good baby, I have been thinking about you all day long." Mark was trying very hard not to cum but he knew he couldn't last for much longer.

"Me too Mark, I missed you so much. Your dick feels so good, fuck me harder please." Simone could feel her orgasm building, she was close and wanted so badly to cum for Mark.

"Oh yeah darlin', I'll fuck you harder." Mark plunged harder and deeper into Simone, he was going to cum any second now.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum Mark! Don't stop, fuck me harder, harder." Simone was there she was finally ready to cum all over Mark's hard dick.

"Oh yeah darlin', I'm going to cum too." Mark finally left himself deep inside Simone, he seed filled her womb.

But Simone wasn't ready to stop just yet, she climbed off the bed and gently pushed Mark back onto his back and began to suck his still hard dick. She wanted to give Mark one hell of a blowjob, Mark rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He never thought Simone would give him a blowjob after they had sex but he wasn't about to stop her either. Mark was greatly enjoying what Simone was doing, she was really good at it too; she knew exactly what to do. He could feel himself ready to cum again, it had been so long since Mark had cum twice in one night, he put his hand on the back of Simone's head to make her go faster. She gladly granted his request and went faster, Simone could tell Mark was going to cum any second so she picked up the pace even more.

"Oh god Simone I'm going to cum again!" Mark held his hand on the back of Simone's head while he came in her mouth.

She gladly took in all his seed into her mouth and swallowed it, Simone thought it was a mode killer to get up and spit after you had just sucked a man off. She preferred to snuggle with a man after she sucked him off if he was the snuggling type which most of the men she dated were.

"Aren't you going to go spit out my cum?" Mark didn't know that Simone swallowed instead of spit.

"No baby, I swallow." Simone snuggled next to Mark and covered themselves with the blanket that was laying at the foot of the bed.

"Really, you don't spit you swallow?" Mark was surprised but also somewhat turned on by this too.

"Yep, I prefer to swallow rather than spit, I feel that getting up to go spit is a mode killer after something so intimate like a blowjob. I like to snuggle afterwards and I can tell you do too, plus I like to swallow." Simone didn't look Mark in the eye as she express her thoughts, she just lay next to Mark and caressed his chest lightly with her fingers.

"Oh Simone, I love you so much." Mark gently lifted Simone's chin with his finger so her eyes would meet his and kissed her deeply once more.

While Mark kissed Simone he once again climbed on top of her and plunged his still hard dick into her, but this time it was different. This time Mark wanted to make love to Simone not just have sex with her, he wanted her to know that he really loved and cared for her.

The two lovers made deep passionate love to each other and explore each other's bodies before finally falling asleep around 3 am.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Around 9:30 am Glen had arrived before the nurse arrived to wake up Simone and Mark, they got dressed and waited for the nurses to arrive to start Mark's physical therapy. When the nurses arrived they immediately began Mark's therapy, it lasted for three hours. During that time Simone had fallen asleep, she was still tired from the late night activities, so Glen decided to take her home so she could get some more rest. Mark and Glen said goodbye to each other and Glen told Mark that they would be back around 5:30 to visit and bring dinner. Mark agreed and hugged his brother and best friend before he left with a very sleepy Simone in his arms.

After Glen left to take Simone home to get some more sleep the doctor came into check on Mark's progress. Mark was doing another hour of physical therapy; he could feel himself getting stronger every day and was ready to get out of the hospital. The doctor decided he wanted to watch Mark during his physical therapy to see where his body was at and if he would be able to go home this weekend. During Mark's therapy the doctor saw that Mark was making great progress and could go home this weekend.

"Hello Mark, how are you doing today?" The doctor wanted to ask Mark a few questions.

"Hey Doc., I'm doing okay. I'm getting stronger every day and almost at one hundred percent, I was wondering if I can get out of here this weekend. I'm starting to get cabin fever." Mark was ready to leave the hospital.

"Well if I let you leave this weekend where would you go? Do you have any one that you can stay with? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be by yourself for a little while, especially with all that you have just been through." The doctor wanted to make sure that Mark would have a good support system in place before he discharged Mark.

"Actually I already have a plan for that doc, you see the people who come to visit me. The man lives in Tennessee, and I plan to stay with him while I finish recovering. And I will come back here whenever you want to see me, so when do you think I can go leave doc?" Mark was hoping the doctor will let him leave this weekend.

"Well based on your progress and from your plan I say you will be able to leave Friday afternoon, but I will want to talk to your friend first just to make sure that you will be staying with during your recovery. I also have a friend in Nashville, I will tell him about you and to be expecting you next week." The doctor wanted to make sure that Mark was serious about his recovery.

"Is that really necessary doc?" Mark thought the doctor was going a bit far with all the care.

"Yes Mark this is really necessary, when you were bought in you were catatonic, dehydrated, malnourished and to the point of death. If it hadn't of been for your friends and our fast medical team you would be dead, and I know the reason why you were like that too. I also know what a divorce can do to a man, I have been through a couple myself I have been where you are. I just want to make sure that you don't end up like you were before or worse so I hope you understand all my precautions now." The doctor expressed his full concerns to Mark in the hope that he would understand all his precautions.

"Okay doc I understand, I will see your friend next week. My friend Glen will be here around 5:30 to see me, if you want I can give you his number so you call him if you want to talk to him before then." Mark was being patient and understanding with the doctor.

"Yeah that would be great Mark, I have some other business I have to take of this afternoon. I will be back with my final decision after I talk to your friend and my friend in Nashville." The doctor took Glen's number from Mark and went to make his phone calls leaving Mark to do some more physical therapy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The doctor reached his office and sat down at his desk and picked up the phone and dialed the number Mark had given him. After the second ring, Glen picked up the phone and said hello.

"Hello is the Mr. Glen Jacobs, this is Doctor Jones from the hospital." The doctor introduced his self.

"Yes hello Doctor Jones, is everything okay with Mark?" Glen was a little worried about Mark because the doctor was calling.

"Yes everything is fine with Mr. Calaway, I just wanted to know what your plan is for helping Mr. Calaway with his recovery. I just want to make sure that he is well taken care after he leaves the hospital that's all really." The doctor was being extra cautious with Mark.

"Well I plan to take Mark to Nashville to recover, he has a lot of bad memories here in Florida. The day he is released from the hospital we will stay in a hotel for the night and leave for Nashville the next morning. We will stay in Nashville until he is cleared to work again, we will also have our lady friend with us to help with Mark's recovery and whatever else you suggest or order will we do I swear." Glen wanted to assure the doctor that he was taking Mark's recovery very seriously.

"Very good, I have a friend in Nashville that I want Mr. Calaway to see. He is a specialist that helps people like Mr. Calaway, I will call him in a few minutes and set up an appointment for next week. Mark's physical therapy is going very well, he will be able to walk out of here on his own two feet but I will give him a walking cane just in case he gets a little tired when he is walking. He also needs to eat four to five meals a day and not alcohol what so ever, at least not for the next three months. I know that will be hard for him but his body still needs time to recover from the extreme dehydration he suffered. If he drinks before the three months are up he could have very serious problems like dehydration, his liver could shut down or even worse death. If he does drink again I will hospitalize him until he is completely recovered and that could be for a few months." The doctor made sure Glen completely understood just exactly what Mark was up against.

"I understand Doctor Jones, Mark will not have a single drop of alcohol until you say it is okay for him to drink. What else does Mark have to do?" Glen needed to know what else Mark could and couldn't do.

"Well as long as he keeps up his physical therapy five times a week and doesn't wrestle for another four weeks he can do just about anything. I will release him this Friday afternoon but I will want to see him in exactly two months to see how he is doing." The doctor was satisfied with Glen's plan of action and willing to release Mark from the hospital.

"Will Mark be able to train for wrestle Doctor Jones? And by train I mean, can he practice moves, left weights, spare with a partner, box, things like that but not actually wrestle." Glen hoped the doctor would let Mark train for his return to wrestling.

"As long as he takes it easy and doesn't train for more than two or three hours at a time, any more than that and he might wear himself out." The doctor was being very cautious about Mark working out for his return to wrestling.

"Okay great I think Mark will be okay with that. Anything else we need to know doc?" Glen wanted to make sure he had everything covered before he hung up with Doctor Jones.

"Nope that's everything, do you have any more questions for me that I can answer for you?" The doctor wanted to make sure he had answered all of Glen's questions.

"Nope, you answered all my questions. Thank you so much for the call Doctor Jones and thank you so much for taking such good care of Mark." Glen was happy that Mark was finally going to be released from the hospital on Friday, later he would call Vince and give him the good news.

"No problem Mr. Jacobs, I will tell Mr. Calaway that he will be released on Friday and look forward to seeing you then. Have a good day Mr. Jacobs." The doctor smiled as he said goodbye and hung up the phone so he could make his second call.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Doctor Jones went through his personal phone book and found the number of his old friend Doctor Elliott Jackson. He dialed the number and after three rings his friend picked up the phone.

"Hello Elliott how have you been buddy?" Jones greeted his friend with a smile on his face and happiness in his voice.

"Jones! You old frat, how good it is to hear from you. How have you been? How are the kids?" Jackson made some small talk before getting down to business.

"I'm fine just working as usual and the kids are doing great, they are getting ready to graduate from high school next year so they are very excited for that and also looking at colleges. So the wife and I are looking forward to having an empty nest again and some peace and quiet for once." Jones was happy that his children were becoming adults and moving onto the next stage of life.

"That's great so what can I do for you?" Jackson knew Jones had a serious case for him and decided to find just how serious it is.

"Well about nine days ago a man was brought into my hospital in really bad shape, he was seriously dehydrated, malnourished, basically to the point of death really. But he has done a complete 180, and I would like if you could be his doctor while he is in Nashville during his recovery. You are the best doctor who specializes in patients with this sort of condition and I don't trust anyone to see him." Jones hoped his old friend would help him look after Mark.

"Well how did your patient get like that, was he starved, badly treated, what happened to him that he got so bad?" Jackson wanted to know more about the man's history before he decided to take him as a patient.

"His name is Mark Calaway and he is a wrestle with World Wrestling Entertainment, he is one of their top wrestlers actually and this needs to be kept low profile." Jones wanted to make sure that Jackson understood that this was a high profile patient that needed to be kept low key.

"Okay I understand." Jackson understood and was willing to help the man.

"Well Mr. Calaway was recently married about a year ago, he had been married twice before, but he found out that his new bride was cheating on him with a younger man. He didn't take it very well at all, in fact that's what happened in his two previous marriages, this last marriage was his last hope for true happiness. He put all his hope into this marriage, when he found out that his wife was cheating on him he divorced her and went into a deep depression. He bought a lot of beer and decided to drink himself to the point of death, but thankfully his friend went to go check on him. His friend was really worried about him when Mr. Calaway didn't call him after a week, when the friend went to his house Mr. Calaway was sitting in his den in a chair with beer cans everywhere. Mr. Calaway was sitting in his own feces and urine. The man was catatonic and unresponsive I thought he was going to die but amazingly he came out of it 48 hours after he was admitted here. Somehow, some way his came back and now he is doing really well just after nine days but I am being very cautious with him. I have ordered that he doesn't drink and alcohol for the next three months, he has been doing physical therapy everyday for about four hours a day and has made outstanding progress. He will be able to walk out of here on his own two feet but I would feel much better if you would look after while he is in Nashville recovering." Jones explained Mark's story and hoped Jackson would agree to see Mark.

"Consider it done, I will move some patients around and see Mr. Calaway first thing next Friday morning. This is one hell of a lucky man, he should be dead but somehow he managed to come back I would say he is a miracle." Jackson knew a miracle when he saw one.

"I think so too but I'm not going on record to say I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to him. Thank you so much for agreeing to see him, I will give him your information and tell him that you will be expecting him next week. I will give you his number so you can call him and set up an appointment time for next week. Thank you so much Jackson for seeing him, I owe you one." Jones was very happy that his old friend agreed to help Mark.

"No problem buddy, I will keep you informed of Mr. Calaway's progress and let you know how he is doing." Jackson promised he would keep his friend informed.

"Great, thanks again and I will talk to you soon." Jones said goodbye to his old friend and gathered up the necessary information for Mark before heading to go see him to tell him the good news.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After Glen got off the phone with Doctor Jones, Glen laid back down to get a few more hours of sleep before he and Simone would get ready to see Mark at the hospital.

2 pm that afternoon

Simone's alarm on her cell phone went off, it was time for her to get up and get ready to see Mark at the hospital. She got undressed and headed for the shower, while in the shower Simone thought of a great meal to cook for Mark, Glen and herself. After her Simone pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, then she went to see if Glen was awake or if he was still asleep. First she looked around down stairs and didn't see him anywhere, then she went back upstairs and softly went to the guest room where Glen was sleeping and very softly opened to the door to find Glen sound asleep in the bed. Simone quietly closed the door and crept back down stairs to see if she had everything she needed to make dinner. After looking through the frig and pantry Simone found that she was missing a few ingredients and decided that she needed to go to the store. She quickly made a list and grabbed her cell phone purse and the keys to the truck from off the table next to the front door. Before heading out the door Simone wrote a note to Glen and tapped to the mirror in his bathroom, she knew men always have to use the bathroom right after they wake and knew that would be the best place to leave a note.

With the note in place, Simone left the house locking the door behind her and got into the truck she headed for the closet grocery store to get the things she needed for dinner. At the store Simone pulled out her list and made her way to the items she needed to get, once the items where in her basket she headed for the checkout line. But while at the checkout line a fan had spotted her and asked her for a photograph, she gladly signed the paper and proceeded to pay for her things. But while she was at the checkout Simone couldn't help but feel she was being watched by someone, she shook the feeling from her brain for the moment and put her groceries into her cart and headed out to the truck.

Once the food was in the truck Simone got in and headed back to the house, she just hoped Glen would finally be awake to help her dinner ready.

Glen rolled over onto his left and looked at the clock, it said 3:30 pm. He had greatly over slept and knew it was time to get and wake Simone up too. Glen went to bathroom to get cleaned up before he decided to wake up Simone, in the bathroom Glen discovered a note from Simone on the mirror saying she had gone to the store to pick up few groceries that she needed to make dinner. Glen smiled to himself and hopped into the shower, he let the hot run over his body for a few minutes to help him wake up before cleaning himself and getting out of the shower.

While getting dressed Glen heard the front door open and close, Simone was home from her shopping trip. He went downstairs to greet his beautiful lady hello.

"Hey baby did you have fun at the store?" Glen hugged Simone from behind as she was putting her groceries away,

"Hi handsome, it was okay. Did you sleep well?" Simone turned around in Glen's arms and kissed him hello.

"Yeah but I wish I had you by my side to keep me company though." Glen was a little sad that Simone wasn't with him but he knew he would have his turn tomorrow.

"I know baby but remember that I'm all yours tomorrow and the day after that, and I will make up for not being able to snuggle with you in bed." Simone kissed Glen again and went about putting the rest of the food away.

"I like that idea so what are you going to make for dinner tonight?" Glen was curious as to what Simone was going to cook. He loved when Simone made a fresh hot meal for them.

"I am going to make a wonderful French dish that has a lot of meat in it with a really great dessert. I'm glad you saw my note in the bathroom." Simone started to make dinner, it was going to take some time to prepare and cook.

"It was really sweet of you to leave me a not in the bathroom, how did you know to leave it there?" Glen was curious as to why Simone would know to leave a note in the bathroom.

"Well, it is common sense really if you think about it, what is the first thing everyone does as soon as they wake up? They go to the bathroom, so I figured that is the best place to leave a note that would be seen cause you always go into the bathroom and look in the mirror whenever you about to leave it. So I knew you would see it and read it, plus I knew you would be worried about me if you didn't find me here without any clue as to where I went. Plus it is a habit of mine, I have lived with a man before and he always wanted me to leave him a note whenever I went somewhere without him." Simone informed Glen a little of her past life before she meet him and Mark.

"You just to live with a guy before? But I thought you lived on your own or you used to live with your parents. Why didn't you tell me that you used to live with a guy?" Glen was upset that Simone didn't tell him that she used to live with a man.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would be worried about me and you had a lot going on that the time so I didn't want to worry you or bring anymore stress to your life. That's why I didn't tell you, plus the relationship didn't last very long anyways, we were together for less than a year. The guy was a real asshole, you wouldn't have liked him." Simone tried to reassure Glen that the relationship was no big deal and was nothing to worry about.

"Oh okay, do you live with anyone else after him?" Glen had become very curious about Simone and her life before they got together.

"No after him, I moved but in with my parents until my dad passed away a few years later, during the time I lived with my parents. I got a job, saved my money, got a car and got in shape to join the WWE but while I was working I didn't really date anyone it was more like one night stands really. But I was always cautious, I started taking the pill and made sure the guy had protection if he didn't have any condoms I would get some just to make double sure." Simone wasn't proud of her one night stands but she was proud of the fact that she looked after herself and made sure she used protection.

"Well that's good, but what about now? Do you still use protection with us?" Glen was curious if Simone was still being cautious about her sex life.

"Yes I do, I'm not ready to be a mom just yet. I want to have some gold around my waist for a little while before I become a mom."

"Oh okay, but if you change your mind it's okay. Mark and I will take of you and the baby so you don't ever have to worry about how you are going to take care of yourselves." Glen really wanted children at this point in his life but Simone's happiness was more important him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Glen was a little sad that Simone didn't want children right now but he respected her wishes and didn't speak about the subject any further. Glen just watched Simone quietly as she prepared dinner for that evening, she was very organized and check her recipes several times over to make sure she was doing the right thing. After the food was in the oven Simone went upstairs to get ready, she decided to take a shower and put on one of her new outfits that Glen had recently bought her.

Tonight she wanted to be very sexy and a little naughty so she picked out a pair of crock less panties, a form fitting pair of jeans and her red corset halter top. But would also bring a medium size purse which would have a regular pair of panties, a bra, and a shirt for in the morning when it was time to go home for the day. With her outfit picked out Simone took a quick shower and cleaned herself up for Mark and the evenings activities. Once out of the shower she dried herself off then styled her hair and put on some makeup along with her favorite French perfume, Ja'dore. Simone then got dressed in her outfit and headed down stairs to pack the delicious smelling dinner.

Glen was watching some tv when Simone had come downstairs, she looked so beautiful and sexy; if it wasn't Mark's night to be with Simone he would have taken her right then and there in the living room. But he remembered that he would only have to wait a little while longer, he would make sure to tell Simone to wear that when he picked her up tomorrow morning.

With the fresh hot meal packed and ready to go Glen and Simone put everything in the truck and headed for the hospital locking the house behind as they left. It only took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, traffic was light and it wasn't a holiday weekend. On the way there Glen decided to make small talk with Simone.

"You look beautiful and incredibly sexy tonight Simone." Glen smiled over at Simone for a brief moment.

"Thank you Glen." Simone smiled back and tried to hide the blush that was coming to her face.

"What's that perfume you are wearing? I really like it." Glen had to know the name of her perfume to make sure that Simone had plenty on hand.

"It's called Ja'dore, it's a French perfume. It's my favorite." Simone smiled when Glen said he really liked her perfume, she was always weary about wearing perfume. She was afraid that someone might say something bad about it and not like it.

Glen and Simone had finally reached the hospital and made their way up to Mark's room to have dinner with him and talk for a little while before Glen went back home for the evening.

Mark was watching tv to kill some time before Simone and Glen showed up with dinner, he had just finished working out again for the third time that day. He felt really good and was able to walk on his own without any help from a nurse, a wheel chair or a cane. Mark was ready to leave and go to Nashville for the rest of his recovery but the doctor insisted that he stay till Friday morning just to make sure that he was okay. He agreed with Doctor Jones but on the inside he really wanted to go leave and hide somewhere for a little while to help get his head and heart together.


	28. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews to my story, it really means a lot to me that you all like my story. I also want to apologize to everyone as well for not adding any new chapters; I just want to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about you or the story. I have been very busy with college, house work, taking care of my family and other personal crap. Once again everyone, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, please keep the reviews comings, I hope to get some new chapters up soon as well as some other stories. Thank you again for all your reviews and patience.

Sincerely,

Mistress Rose27


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mark loved his time with Simone but he was beginning to think he had made a mistake by rushing into a relationship with her. Even though it was an open relationship, he couldn't help but feel like he had rushed it, he needed time to think about it. He just hoped Simone and Glen would understand and still love him in spite of the pain he was about to cause her.

A minute after he decided he needed time to think, Simone and Glen walked through the door with a fresh hot meal for him. Simone looked so beautiful and smelled so good, she had on tight jeans that showed off her round firm ass. A red corset halter top, high heels, makeup and her hair was curled and styled around her face to help show off her bright green eyes. She looked so beautiful standing there but Mark knew in his heart that he had to let her go for a little while, this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Simone and Glen walked into Mark's room with their arms full of fresh hot food, Mark was watching tv while he was waiting for Simone and Glen to show up. Simone immediately started fixing plates for Mark and Glen, she was really excited about the meal she had made. She hoped her men really liked it, Simone had put a lot of thought and love into her meal.

"Darlin' this is really good, thank you so much for making this for me." Even though Mark was really enjoying the meal, he couldn't help but think of the hurt he was about to cause. His heart was breaking just thinking about it.

Glen looked over at his friend and knew something was weighing heavy on his mind, he wondered what could be causing Mark so much confusion. He decided to use his special talent to find out what was bothering his long time friend and brother.

_Mark what's bothering you my brother?_

_Hello brother, it has been awhile since you have used your gift._

_Yes it has, but you are trying to avoid my question. What is bothering you brother?_

_I feel like I rushed into a relationship with Simone, I need time to think Glen. I need time to get my head and heart in order, I know that Simone is a good woman she has been good to me. I know that she loves me but I need time to deal with the divorce so I can be a good man to her. I know this is going to hurt her Glen but I don't want to hurt her, I care about her so much and I do love her. It's just that I feel I will be a better man if I take some time to deal with what has happened. Do you think I'm a bad person Glen?_

_No Mark, in fact you are a good person. Being a bad person would be not taking time to deal with what has happened and just stringing a person along. That would cause more pain and suffering later on down the road, I know Simone will be upset and hurt but she will also be happy that you are being honest with her and expressing your feelings. Just tell her what you have just told me and everything will be fine._

_Thanks bro, I'm glad I have you to help me in doing the right thing._

_No problem bro, oh just so you know, I'm still going to fuck Simone. _

_(mark laughed inwardly for a moment) It's okay bro, if Simone decides not to stay with me tonight she is all yours if she is willing. I am not going to insist on her staying with me tonight, I think it would be better for both of us if she doesn't spend the night here actually. _

_Okay bro, I think maybe you should think about seeing a therapist to help you deal with divorce, I know it doesn't sound appealing but please hear me out. If you see a therapist as soon as we get to Tennessee and talk with them Doctor Jones may let you go back to work sooner. Plus Doctor Jones might want you to see a therapist if you go ahead to see one, Doctor Jones will be impressed and will be more willing to let you go to work sooner. _

_When you put it that way bro, I guess it sounds like a good idea. Maybe Doctor Jones will recommend a good therapist._

_That's great bro, when will you tell Simone about your decision?_

_I will tell her after she is done eating and after I tell her that Doctor Jones will release me on Friday. _

_Okay bro._

Simone, Glen and Mark finished eating their meal in silence, once Simone had put everything back into the bags Mark turned off the tv and turned to Simone with a serious look on his face.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Simone darlin' I need to talk to you about something." Mark wanted to this over with as quickly and as smoothly as possible.

"Sure Mark, what is it honey?" Simone sat Mark's bed and grabbed his in support for what he was about to say.

"First of all, Doctor Jones is going to release me Friday afternoon and we will be leaving Saturday morning to Nashville." Mark wanted to give Simone the good news first to help soften the blow.

"That's great, but what do you really need to tell me Mark." Simone knew Mark was hiding something from her and had somewhat of an idea of what he wanted to say.

"Well I have been thinking a lot lately about our relationship and I think I rushed into it, you see I feel really confused about my divorce, my job, everything. I mean I don't really understand why you take care of me the way you do, I know you care about me and love me but I don't understand why you do. I really just need some time to get my heart and my head together, I need time to sort out my feelings and know what I am going to do with the rest of my life. I am so sorry to do this to you, I am so sorry that I am hurting you but I figured it would be better for you to find this out now instead of later and not make the pain any worse than what it already is. Please try to understand that I am doing this for you and also that I am going to see a therapist as soon as we get to Nashville." Mark hoped that Simone would be okay with everything and would someday forgive him.

"I understand Mark, take all the time you need to get things straightened out. Please remember that I love you and that I really care about you and that everything I did was out of love for you." Simone was truly heart broken by Mark's words but she was happy that he was honest with her and respected his decision to be a man about taking time to sort out his feelings.

"Simone do you want me to take you back to the house?" Glen knew Simone was going to need some time to deal with this loss so he decided not to make a move on her tonight.

"Yes please, goodnight Mark. Please try to get some sleep, I love you." Simone kissed Mark on his cheek goodbye, grabbed the bags and headed towards the truck.

"Goodnight bro, I will be back tomorrow you did the right thing just give her some time. I will talk to her when we get home." Glen hugged his friend and brother goodbye before following after Simone.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

On the way home Simone was very quiet, she was thinking about all Mark had told her in his room and how he needed time to think things over. His words had cut her all the way down to her soul, she never thought she would feel this pain again but she was and didn't know if she could handle it. Simone was ready to cry all she wanted to do now was just lay in bed and cry herself to sleep.

Once Glen had pulled up to the house and placed the truck in park Simone got out of the truck and went inside to her room. She was extremely upset by Mark's decision, it had affected her more than she thought it would and Glen could see it too. Glen took the bags inside set them on the counter and went up to Simone's room to talk to her about Mark and his decision.

"Simone can I talk to you for a minute please?" Glen knocked on the door before entering her room and hoped she would be willing to talk a little more.

"Not right now Glen please, I just want to be alone right now." Simone called back to Glen from underneath her covers where she had started to cry her bright green eyes out.

"Okay, you can talk to me whenever you are ready, I'm here for you and I love you." Glen listened for a moment and went to his room for the rest of the night.

After Glen left Simone's door, Simone pulled out her cell phone and called the airport to get the soonest flight out of Florida. She didn't care where she was going, all she knew was that she had to leave and now, it would be too hard for her to see Mark everyday and not be able to hug or kiss him or hear him say I love you. And Simone didn't think it was right to continue having a relationship with Glen and not Mark, if she couldn't be with both at the same time then she didn't want to be with either of them, it just wasn't fair to the other or to her.

Simone found a flight that was leaving for Chicago in three hours, she took the flight and started packing a bag. She only wanted to take a small carryon bag with her, once she got to her final destination she would buy more clothes. With her bag packed Simone very quietly opened her door and crept down the stairs and out the front door, she had a cab waiting for her down the street. Before she left Simone wrote a note to both Glen and Mark explaining her actions and her feelings and asked them to give her some time and space before talking with her.

On the way to the airport Simone tired her hardest not to cry, she didn't want to have to explain her story to the cab driver and everyone at the airport and on the plane. She was so lost in her thoughts Simone didn't realize she had arrived at the airport, she grabbed her bag paid the driver and went into the airport and headed to her gate to wait to board her flight.

After what seemed like hours Simone's flight was finally called to start boarding, she was a little anxious to get this trip over and yet part of her hoped Glen or Mark would show up to stop her from leaving. But she knew that they would never come because she had left in secret and wouldn't know she was gone until morning. By then she hoped she would be half way home to Texas, she childhood home and where her mother and grandmother lived.

Simone found her seat on the plane and put her bag on the floor under the seat in front of her, then she grabbed a pillow and two blankets from the over head compartment, buckled her seat belt and fell right to sleep. Only waking up after having dreams of Mark and Glen and the times they shared together, these memories brought fresh hot tears to her eyes. Simone covered her face with her blankets and tried to muffle her sobs so the other passengers wouldn't know that she had been crying all night long.

Around 6 am the plane finally landed in Chicago's O'Hare's airport, Simone went to the nearest desk and asked for the soonest flight to San Antonio, Texas. She found one scheduled to leave in forty-five minutes, the flight still had seats available on it, so she bought her ticket and ran to the gate. The lady at the counter called over to the gate and told the stewardess to hold the plane for Simone. Simone had arrived about ten minutes before the plane was about to be called to start boarding, she was out of breath and her legs felt like they were on fire. But she was glad to be on her way home to Texas, Simone was starting to look forward to going home and seeing her mom and grandma. But she really needed time to think about what Mark had told her and rethink her feelings for both Mark and Glen.

Finally it was time to board the plane, Simone got on the plane found her seat grabbed a pillow and some blankets, buckled her seat belt and fell right to sleep. While she slept she had more dreams of Mark and Glen again remembering the times they shared and of the last conversation she had with him. In her dream, Simone felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and stomped on then handed back to her. Fresh tears had come to her eyes when she awoke from her sleep, the passenger next to Simone had noticed that she was crying and wondered if she was okay.

"Miss I hope I am not bothering you, but I couldn't help noticing you crying and I was wondering if you are alright?" The passenger was really worried about her and hoped she was okay.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Simone really didn't want to talk about what she was going through, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Okay, if you change your mind I'm here if you want to talk." The passenger smiled warmly at Simone and went back to reading his book that he had brought with him on the flight.

Simone just nodded her head and went back to sleep, she awoke a little while later to someone shaking her. It was the man that had been sitting next to her during the flight, it was letting her know the plane had just landed in San Antonio and it was time to leave. She thanked the man grabbed her bag and exited the plane, outside of the airport Simone grabbed a taxi and told them to drive to her mother's address. On the way there Simone had fallen asleep again, she was very tired from all the crying and wanted nothing more than to sleep for two whole days if possible.

The driver woke up Simone once they arrived at her mother's house, she paid the driver and got out of the cab. It was 1:30 in the afternoon when Simone arrived home, she knew she grandmother would be awake so she went up to the door and knocked loud enough for her to hear. A couple of minutes later Simone's grandmother opened the door and nearly screamed when she saw Simone standing there.

"Oh my god Simone, what are you doing here? I thought you were working what happened?" Granny was curious as to why her granddaughter was standing in her living room instead of on the road wrestling like she always wanted.

"It's a long story, I will tell you later right now I just want to sleep I have spent the last 15 hours on planes and I could really use some sleep." Simone laid down on the couch and passed right out.

Granny got her a blanket and pillow from one of the other rooms and let her granddaughter sleep, she knew it had to be something serious that happened to make her baby leave the job she loved so much. Several hours later Simone's mom came home and found Simone asleep on the couch, Granny saw her daughter come home and went to the living to tell her not to wake up Simone. Granny told her daughter that Simone had been on planes for 15 hours and that she needed to sleep so they would find out all that happened tomorrow when Simone woke up.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Glen woke up around 8am the next morning, he decided to let Simone sleep a little longer before he would go talk to her. He knew that what Mark had said to her hit her hard, he could tell from the expression on her face and from the way she withdrew from the world around her. This was her way of dealing with difficult things, he just hoped that Mark would get his head and heart together soon and finally realize that Simone was a good woman and was the right one for him.

Around 12:30 Glen decided it was time to talk to Simone and get her to come out of her room for a little while. Glen knocked on her door and asked if she was awake but didn't hear anything so he went in to wake her. But when Glen walked in he saw the room was empty, the bed was made with two notes on the pillow, one for him and one for Mark. Glen carefully opened his note and read it.

_Dear Glen,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone, I have decided that I need time alone to think about everything that Mark said to me. I also need time to think about if I still want to have any kind of relationship with you and Mark. I don't think it fair to both of you if I have a relationship with one and not the other while the other one just watches from the side lines. It is also not fair to me either if I have a relationship with just one of you and not both. I still love you and care about you it just that I need some time and space to rethink things, I am sorry for hurting you like this but I knew that if I left with you knowing I was leaving you would try to stop me. Just know that I am safe and sound, please do not come looking for me Glen and please promise me that you will not tell Mark where I am. I love you xoxos._

_Love, _

_Simone_

Glen had a feeling this would happen but he knew that Simone was right, she did need time to rethink everything and that he would have try to stop her from leaving. However Glen knew exactly where Simone was and that she would be okay after some time, he was a little hurt by her leaving but he would get over it. Glen just hoped Mark would be okay, now he just had to deliver the bad news to him and hoped that Mark wouldn't go back to the way he was when he first found almost two weeks ago.

Mark was up all night thinking about everything that had happened to him over the past two months, Michelle had cheated on him for some younger man, he nearly starved himself to death, got hospitalized, met a beautiful woman that truly loves him, and tosses her away to think about his feelings. Mark had a feeling Michelle was cheating on him but did nothing about it, he didn't want to see it, when he did finally see it, he felt so stupid and naïve like a little kid. He reacted badly to it and could kick his own ass for acting that way but he was hurting and depressed, he didn't know how else to deal with it. Now that he thinks about it now, he still feels a little stupid for not seeing it but more anger towards Michelle for treating him like shit and cheating on him the way she did.

Mark's thoughts slowly started turning towards Simone and how wonderful she had been towards him, she had actually saved him from himself. He would have died if it wasn't for her, Simone had brought him back from death's door step. She truly loved him for who he really was, when Simone had come into his mind he see could right into her very soul and heart and knew that she really did love and care for him. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to be with her, Mark could kick himself for telling Simone that he needed time to think and not have a relationship with her at the moment. He knew he just had to get her back and tell her that he loves her, but the more he thought about being with Simone the more he thought about having to share her with Glen. This thought bothered him, he loved his brother but he didn't know if he was still willing to share her with his brother, Mark would have to talk about this with his brother and hope that his brother would be okay with his decision.

Around two in the afternoon Glen had come by the hospital to see Mark and from the look on Glen's face Mark could tell something bad had happened.

"Glen what's wrong? Is Simone alright?" Mark just knew something was wrong with Simone and hoped she was alright.

"Simone left us last night Mark, I don't know where she went but she said she is somewhere safe. So I'm guessing she is staying with either family or some friends until you get your head out of your ass and come to your senses. She left this note for you" Glen handed Mark the note Simone had left for him.

"Why didn't you stop her Glen? You should have stopped her Glen." Mark was getting very angry but Glen interrupted Mark before he could say anything he might regret.

"Before you say something stupid and make a total ass out of yourself again, she left during the middle of the night while I was asleep. Besides I would have stopped her if I had known she was leaving but she was just too damn sneaky about it. She knows us Mark and she knows how we are so that is why she left the way she did, but more importantly you really need to read the note she left you so you will completely understand why she left." Glen finished what he was saying and again handed Mark the note.

Mark just nodded and looked at the note for a couple of minutes and then began to read it.

_My Dearest Mark, _

_I am so sorry for leaving you like this but I need some time to think about everything that you said to me. I love you very much Mark, I thought that if I loved you hard enough and showed you how much I love you that would be enough but I guess I was wrong. I was never after your money or anything you own I just wanted you, Mark Calaway, the man I fell in love with when I first saw you on tv years ago when I was a teenager. I know that you have had some bad relationships in the past but I am not like any of those women I would have treated you like a king, shown you the love and respect that you desire and need. I also want you to know that I decided to leave without telling Glen because I knew that if I told you or Glen that I was leaving you guys would've stopped me. I will give you all the time you need to think things over, all I ask is that you and Glen please do the same for me. _

_I am so very sorry for hurting you like this, but remember that I love you very much. _

_All my love, _

_Simone_

While Mark was reading Simone's note he began to cry, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had finally realized just how much he needed Simone in his life. He had also realized just how much he loved her, Mark needed to get Simone back and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

"Bro I really missed up, I need to get Simone back Glen I need to get her back now. I made a big mistake bro, I have to make it right please Glen where did she go?" Mark begged Glen to tell him where Simone had gone to so he could tell her that he was wrong and that he loves her with all his heart.

"Like I said brother I don't know where she went but I do know that you really hurt Simone the other day. I know she has been crying ever since she left here, you really screwed up Mark. I love her just as much as you do but I know she loves you more than me and I am willing to let you have her all to yourself if you promise me that you will never hurt her again. You also need to have your heart and head in order before you go after Simone, because if you don't and hurt her again I will be putting you right back here if not six feet under." Glen hoped that Mark had his thoughts and feelings together before he went looking for Simone.

"Glen I swear to you that my heart and mind are in order, I have been up all night long thinking about everything that has happened. I should have seen what Michelle was doing from the get go but I didn't want to see I just wanted to be happy for once. I just wanted to be loved and not worry if my wife was cheating on me, I should have paid attention to all the warning signs but I didn't, I just didn't want to see them. Now when I think back about what she did to me and how I reacted, I feel so stupid for acting the way I did. I owe everything to her and you, if you guys haven't found when you did I would be dead now if it wasn't for you two. That first night Simone appeared my mind I could see her heart and soul, I could see she was telling me the truth I knew she really loved me but I was afraid. I was afraid that I would just get hurt again that is why I pushed her away Glen but I was wrong so very wrong. I need her Glen please help me get her back, without her I'm nothing." Mark poured his heart out to his best friend and brother and hoped that Glen believed him and would help him find Simone.

" I believe you Mark, but like I said I don't know where Simone went, but I do know that she has family in Texas somewhere my guess is she went back to Texas. Right now I suggest you get some rest and do some more thinking about Simone and how stupid you have been. I think the best thing we can do right now is to give Simone the time she needs right now. Tomorrow you will get out of here and will go to Nashville as planned, I will try to find Simone's family in Texas." Glen hoped that would keep Mark from running down to Texas to find Simone before she was ready to be found.

"Okay bro, that sounds like a good plan, I will try to reach out to Simone telepathically and talk to her. I just hope she is willing to talk to me." Mark really wanted to talk to Simone and make things right between them and get her back as soon as possible.

"Okay bro just don't strain yourself too much trying to reach her, remember that you are still recovering." Glen wanted Mark to be careful when trying to Simone, he also hoped that Simone would be willing to give Mark another chance.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Glen left Mark to get some rest and to try to get in contact with Simone telepathically, he was going to go back to Mark's house and get some rest himself and do some cleaning.

Mark laid his head back closed his eyes and completely focused his mind on Simone and trying to find her. He focused all his power to find Simone, he knew that she was somewhere in Texas but it was still a large area to cover. Mark was floating above Texas using a large amount of his power to find Simone, he was looking for her soul, he knew what Simone's soul looked and felt like.

Everybody's soul is different, they have their own special look and feel to them, when Simone appeared before Mark and exposed her soul to him. Her soul left its impression on him; he could never forget her even if he wanted too. Mark very slowly searched each region of Texas making sure that didn't accidently over look Simone.

After three hours of looking, Mark had finally found Simone, she was in the south central region of Texas. Mark zoned in on her location and found her sleeping soundly in her mother's house on the couch, he could see that Simone had circles under eyes and had tear streaks going down her face. Mark began to feel even worse for hurting Simone the way that he did, he decided to let Simone sleep for some more before he would talk to her.

Mark returned to his body and began cry for hurting the woman he had come to love so much, he just hoped and prayed that there was still a chance to make things right between him and Simone.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Once at the airport Glen and Mark saw they had an hour and fifteen minutes to spare before it was time to board their plane so they decided to get something to eat their in the airport. Mark pointed out a nice burger place and they decided to go in, they grabbed a seat in the back of the little restaurant. They both took a quick glance over the menu and order the biggest burger on the menu as soon as the waitress came over to them. Ten minutes later the waitress arrived with their burgers, Glen and Mark ate their food in about five big bites. It had been hours since anyone of them had last ate, the waitress couldn't believe how quickly the two giant finished their meal and drinks. She was completely shocked by them and was surprised they weren't stuffed and couldn't move.

Simone finally woke around 2 pm the next afternoon, she had slept all day and all night, it had been a very long time since she had been this exhausted. After she got something to eat and took a shower Simone walked to the store that just a few minutes from the house. At the store Simone picked up some cigarettes and some wine coolers, she only did this when she was under a lot of stress and this was one of those times. When Simone got back to the house, Granny was sitting in the living watching tv and waiting for Simone to come back from the store. After Simone put her wine coolers in the frig she sat down and explained her whole story to her granny but left out the part where she was having a relationship with two men at the same time.

Simone also explained her feelings and why she decided to leave, Granny completely understood and said for her to take as long as she needed to think about things and that she was there for her if she needed her. Granny then hugged Simone and went about her day cleaning and doing other house work to keep herself busy. Several hours later when Simone's mom got home, she explained her story all over again to her mom minus a few important details, Simone's mom listened carefully and gave her thoughts about all that had happened. She agreed with Mark and said that he did need time to recover from had happened to him but he was also wrong for jumping into a relationship with her. Her mother also told Simone that it was a bad idea to start dating a man that had just got divorced but life is full of learning experiences and this is just another one to learn from.

After Simone finished talking with her mom, she called up her best friend Wendy so she could fully talk about what had happened. With five minutes Wendy was outside her mom's house and ready to listen to her best friend. Wendy listened to her friend as she explained everything that had happened to her and leant her shoulder so Simone could cry till she couldn't cry anymore.

"Don't worry Simone everything is going to work out between you and Mark I just know it, I bet right now he is kicking himself for treating you the way that he has after all you have done for him." Wendy tried to reassure her friend that everything will be ok.

"But what do I do about Glen, I mean I care for him but I don't love him the way I do Mark, I want to be with Mark more than I do Glen. I only want to be with Mark, not with Glen and Mark, it was ok and it worked for a little while but part of me felt like I was cheating on Mark when I was with Glen. What do I do Wendy?" Simone was very confused and desperately needed guidance in this matter.

"Well all I can tell you is to be honest with both of them, tell them how you feel but be gentle and I'm sure everything will be okay." Wendy knew that honesty was the best policy when it came to this sort of situation.

"Okay I will, I just hope that Glen won't hate me once this whole mess is over with, I do love him just not the way I thought I did." Simone felt horrible about the way she felt about Glen, she felt like she had had let him down.

"Glen won't hate you, in fact he will happy and thankful you are honest with him, men prefer that more than anything else. Don't worry girlie everything will be okay. So what kind of lover is Glen?" Wendy tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject, she also handed Simone a drink to help her relax a little more.

"He is a great lover, Glen has a very dominate side to him that I can tell he was holding back when we were together. I think Glen would be more up your alley actually." Simone could tell that Glen was into the B&D seen.

"He sounds like my kind of man, what does he look like?" Wendy had become very interested in Glen.

"Well he is about 6'9", bald, white, handsome, clean shaven, very muscular, athletic but also very sweet, charming, he is also a gentleman, he knows when to give someone their space. You would like him a lot Wendy, I think you two would make a great pair." Simone knew now that Glen and Wendy were meant to be together, they both had the same interests and had a lot of energy for high sexual activities.

"He sounds like my kind of man, I can't wait to meet him." Wendy was really excited to meet Glen but didn't want to sound desperate so she just let the subject go.

Simone and Wendy talked a little longer before she had to leave to go back home, while they talked Simone sipped her drink and smoked her cigarettes. She was feeling more relaxed and a lot less stressed about everything that had happened but she still felt really hurt and sad for the way Mark had treated her. Ten minutes later Wendy left to go back home, she had to be up early to take her mom to work and run some errands, Simone continued to sit outside on the bench that was in the front yard close to the front door of the house.

Simone looked at her cell phone for the time and saw that it was going on 10 pm, she decided to stay outside for another thirty minutes and then head inside to get some more rest. As Simone sipped her drink and smoked her cigarettes, she thought about everything that has happened between her Mark and Glen over the past two weeks. She knew that she loved both men very much but in her heart Mark held a much deeper spot then Glen did. She thought of Glen as more of a good friend or brother, she did love him but not the same as Mark. Mark she loved with all of her heart, when she spoke with Mark that very first night in the hospital, Simone knew she was exposing her soul and her heart. She had nothing to hide, no ulterior motives, her only thought was to get Mark healthy again and show him true love in the process.

But she also knew that Mark needed time to get over his recent divorce and heart break, she didn't want to be the rebound chick. And time is just what she going to give Mark, she also needed time herself to get over the hurt she had been caused. Simone wasn't angry with Mark, not over this, never, just over the fact that Mark said he needed time to think things over after he already got involved with someone. That is what hurt her the most, he should have thought things over from the moment he came back not a little while after. But men will be men and sometimes they will think with the wrong head instead of the right one, all you can really do is love them in spite of their dumb thinking.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

2 months later

Mark had been in the mountains of Tennessee for the past two months recovering both physically and emotionally from his recent divorce. He was also seeing a therapist to help him deal with the divorce and his feelings, the therapist had told Mark that it was okay to take time to figure out his feelings and that it was a not so good a decision to jump into another relationship right after one ended without taking the time to deal with it.

The mountains of Tennessee were good for Mark, he was able to take the time that he needed to heal his body and his heart. Physically he was doing very well, after being in the mountains for one month just resting Mark's body had completely recovered. He then spent the next month training getting ready to make his come to wrestling and to Simone, but it was going to be another month before he was completely ready to return to wrestling and Simone.

While Mark was away and recovering, he still watched wrestling to keep up with the current story lines and to know who was fighting who at the moment. But mainly he wanted to see Simone, for the first month she wasn't on any show at all, it was during his second month of recovery that Simone had finally made her come back to wrestling. She looked great, her body had a bit more definition to it, her muscles were more toned and her skilled had greatly improved. He didn't know where she had trained but he could tell that it had been some very hard core training.

Each week Simone would take on a different diva and win her match in a matter of minutes, they were like child's play for her. Finally after four weeks of putting down divas, Simone called out the current woman's champion and challenged them for their title. The champion excepted the challenge and said it would take place the following week on Raw, Mark was happy for Simone but he was also worried about her too. He was worried that she had moved on and forgot all about him and Glen. He knew it was time to talk to and see if she still had feelings for him or not.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It had been two months since Simone had left Mark and Glen, she spent the first month feeling depressed and unsure what to do with herself. But after talking to her best friend Wendy one night and receiving a verbal swift kick in the ass Simone decided that she would go back to wrestling.

Simone decided that she would get some more training before she went back, she thought of no one better than the Hart Family for training. She knew it was going to be tough and very painful but she wanted to be the best, but in order to be the best she had to learn from the best. So she packed her clothes and gear and headed to Canada to learn from the best to improve her skill.

Her first week at the dungeon was extremely painful but she didn't quite, she stuck with her training and greatly improved her skill. After four weeks at the Hart dungeon it was time for her to return to wrestling and show the world her new found skill.

Each week Simone wrestled with determination and a passion no one had ever seen before, but at the end of each night before she fell asleep. Simone would hope and pray that Mark would visit her in her dreams or show up at her hotel room, she still loved Mark very much but she couldn't just sit around and wait for him to show up. She had to continue on with her life and that is what she decided to do, she would peruse her dream of becoming the women's champion and next her dream would come true.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Simone returned to her hotel room and decided to take a hot shower to help her relax from all her excitement. She had issued the current diva's champion a challenge to the title and they accepted, next was going to be her shot at the title and Simone was extremely excited about it. As she was in the shower her mind began to drift back to Mark and Glen, she missed them terribly it had been two months since she saw them last. Simone couldn't help but wonder how they were doing, how Mark was doing; she still loved him even after he hurt so badly.

She stepped out of the shower, dried off and slipped on her favorite pair of silk pajamas and crawled into bed to get some sleep. The moment her head hit the pillow Simone was asleep and off to dream land where she dreamed all the wonderful nights she had spent with Mark and Glen. Her dreams then shifted to a beautiful garden, in the garden Simone was surrounded by roses of every color and size. In the middle of the garden was a gazebo, it painted white with a red tile roof. All six columns had green ivy climbing up all around them, Simone walked along the path leading to the gazebo smelling the roses and enjoying the feelings she felt in her dream garden.

As Simone was sitting under the gazebo, a rose came up behind and caressed the left side of her face; at first it startled Simone but them she relaxed and leaned her head into the caress. After a couple of minutes felt someone running their fingers through her hair, when she opened her eyes to see who it was she was meat with a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.


End file.
